Como un dulce veneno
by cat empress
Summary: Manami okuda esta decidida a tener exito en la creación de un veneno capaz de matar a Koro sensei, por eso trabaja día y noche en secreto para lograrlo, pero que pasa cuando un misterioso muchacho de cabello escarlata y un nombre que le ajusta perfectamente se entere de sus planes y decida que es una idea interesante?
1. Tu, que crees que nos hace diferentes?

hola! espero que les guste este fic, salio de una idea que me habia estado rondando la cabeza desde hacía un buen tiempo, acepto sugerencias y opinones, pero por favor no sean malos con migo XD, sin mas preámbulo...

Manami okuda suspiro con desaliento, una vez más se le había hecho demasiado tarde trabajando. Desde su primer intento de matar a koro sensei había estado decidida a tener éxito, aunque considerando su callada y tímida naturaleza era inesperado que se entregara a una tarea de tal forma. Incluso ella misma se había sentido francamente sorprendida cuando al encontrar aquel almacén abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad había comenzado a construir discretamente su pequeño laboratorio.

Si le preguntaran cual había sido su motivación para crear tan excéntrico y clandestino escondite probablemente su respuesta seria tan vaga que exasperaría a su interlocutor, en aquel momento ella solo sabía que era el lugar que necesitaba para su proyecto, y con una energía de la cual jamás se hubiera creído capaz, cada día al terminar las clases se dirigía a aquel apartado lugar y trabajaba sin descanso en el que podría ser el veneno perfecto para matar a su maestro y salvar a la tierra, y si bien hasta ahora solo había logrado tímidos avances se sentía orgullosa de ellos.

Finalmente, tras pasar el candado que sellaba la puerta oculta que daba acceso al laboratorio, se dispuso a salir a la oscura noche, si se daba prisa quizá lograría llegar a tiempo para el último servicio del metro.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de unas pisadas, tres personas decían sus oídos, ya entrenados en el arte del asesinato, seis pies que se arrastraban descuidadamente en el pavimento.

\- oiiiii que hace un gatito extraviado como tú en un lugar como este heeee? - el sonido de aquella grave voz y su tono burlón lanzo un escalofrió por su espalda.

Giro su cabeza lentamente y pudo ver la maliciosa sonrisa de tres muchachos, era obvio que buscaban problemas, sabía que estaba en problemas.

\- esta zona es algo peligrosa señorita - el énfasis en esa última palabra fue tan sínico que hizo que sus músculos se tensaran expectantes al ataque.

Los pasos de los delincuentes eran pausados y la malicia se reflejaba en sus ojos a medida que se acercaban a ella.

\- que opinan chicos deberíamos escoltarla a un lugar más apropiado?

\- no es precisamente una belleza pero creo que puede ser divertido - dijo el que se acercaba por la derecha

\- uuuuuu yayy, ya vieron su uniforme? es de esa escuela que solo acepta gente de élite, creo que incluso podemos sacar una buena pasta de esto.

El callejón al cual salía la puerta del laboratorio estaba mal iluminado y se encontraba de cara al muelle, los tres jóvenes bloqueaban la única salida, y manami sabía que su única esperanza de salir y quizá llegar a salvo a la estación era permitir que se acercaran lo suficiente como para crear una abertura lateral y así llegar al muelle, pero sabía que si la alcanzaban antes de llegar a la avenida principal en definitiva seria su fin, sus manos se aferraron a su mochila y disimuladamente deslizo su mano izquierda por el bolsillo lateral , sus nudillos se tensaron al interior de su mochila y...

\- esa no parece una pelea justa- dijo una voz que manami reconocerla en cualquier parte

-heee - dijo uno de los delincuentes desviando su atención de manami - que hace un mocoso como tú en un lugar como este?

\- piérdete niño esto no es tu asunto!

\- sí, no intentes hacerte el héroe, esta gatita es nuestra! A no ser que quieras una paliza, Hee? – dijo otro golpeado la pared del almacén.

Aquellos cabellos escarlata dejaron atónita a manami por un segundo, no había error posible, era akabane karma quien observaba con su inmutable sonrisa y su gélida mirada a los tres delincuentes que lo rodearon de repente.

-quien intenta hacerse el héroe? No tengo intención de ayudar a ninguno de ustedes, justo ahora parecen más tres ratas que se lanzan hacia un gato creyendo que pueden ganar

\- eeehhhh?!- exclamo uno de los delincuentes indignado y confundido

\- creo que el miedo hizo que este niño perdiera la cabeza – dijo otro lanzando una honda y sonora carcajada

\- quieren apostar? Deberían girar y ver a la "gatita"

En ese momento los tres giraron la cabeza y manami vacío el frasco de ácido que había sacado de su bolso y mientras los tres sentían como su rostro se quemaba con el líquido y ella tomo a karma de la mano y corrieron por el muelle.

\- jajaja jaja jajaja viste su cara de sorpresa cuando lanzaste el ácido? – karma reía mientras manami intentaba recuperar el aliento ya en la estación de tren.

\- karma kun eso…

Ella se quedó helada por un segundo, acababa de usar ácido contra otro humano. No estaba en la escuela, ellos no eran como koro sensei, acaban de hacerle daño a otra persona. Su rostro se ensombreció de forma tan evidente que karma dejo de reír y la observo por un segundo antes de decir.

\- eres consciente de lo que ellos planeaban hacerte cierto?

Ella asintió calladamente con la mirada fija en el suelo

\- nunca le había hecho daño a otra persona, yo… - tímidas lagrimas le daban un inocente brillo a sus ojos, acentuado por el agotamiento de la anterior carrera que la hicieron parecer indefensa de repente.

Karma lanzo un hondo suspiro y dando la espalda a manami comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria al andén de entrada.

\- tu, que crees que nos diferencia a nosotros de las anteriores clases E?

Giro su cabeza y observo su cara de confusión por un segundo, antes de permitirle ver una sonrisa inesperadamente honesta, después dándole la espada una vez más reanudo su camino.

\- deberías correr creo que el último servicio está entrando en la plataforma – le dijo mientras levantaba su mano en forma de despedida.

Sorprendida ella giro la cabeza y vio efectivamente como su tren entraba en la plataforma, corrió y logro entrar justo a tiempo, cuando estuvo sentada y finalmente pudo respirar con tranquilidad se dio cuenta de algo que había olvidado preguntar ¿qué hacía karma en el muelle?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por leer n-n


	2. 8 suspiros y una exclamación de sorpresa

Estoy de regreso con el capitulo 2, espero que les guste

* * *

Manami suspiro por quinta vez esa mañana mientras terminaba de organizar sus cosas antes de que empezara la clase.

\- Estas bien? – le pregunto kaede, quien estaba algo preocupada por su amiga, que parecía mas silenciosa de lo normal, si eso era posible.

\- Si, solo estoy algo cansada, gracias kaede chan

\- Deberías descansar un poco manami chan, últimamente luces muy cansada, y hoy estas bastante distraída.

\- Enserio estoy bien, es solo que últimamente he estudiado bastante para los exámenes.

\- Si tu lo dices…

Con una expresión de preocupación kaede se alejo un poco y fue a saludar a naguisa quien acabab de llegar, dejando a manami sola en su escritorio,quien entonces suspiro por sexta vez esa mañana.

La razón de la distracción de manami se encontraba ausente justamente hoy, lo cual pudo comprobar por sexta vez, ya que el asiento numero uno del aula E continuaba vació, y el chico de cabellos escarlata no parecía tener intenciones de aparecer antes de que acabara el primer periodo.

-Debí suponerlo – pensó ella – hoy tenemos japonés en el primer periodo, nunca se presenta para japonés.

Manami aun tenia una extraña sensación desde la noche anterior, quería hablar con karma y preguntarle por que había estado en el muelle la noche anterior, pero a la vez tenia cierto recelo en que el le hiciera la misma pregunta.

Para nadie era un secreto que su única posibilidad real de matar a koro sensei consistía en crear un veneno capaz de matarlo y en lograr que lo bebiera sin sospechar nada, pero precisamente por esto ultimo ella había terminado por considerar su investigación como un secreto personal, algo que prefería no compartir con nadie, ni siquiera sus compañeros, en tanto fuera posible y hasta no tener resultados al menos.

Aun así, mas allá de la pregunta que rondaba sus pensamientos esa mañana, había algo mas grande e indefinible que la hacia sentir inquietud, era un imperioso deseo de ver otra vez a karma, y quizá corroborar que aquella aparición no había sido solo un sueño, después de todo, el apareció justo cuando mas lo necesitaba y gracias a eso había logrado escapar a salvo, solo para después escuchar su clara y honesta risa en la estación, y sobre todo aquella hermosa he inesperada sonrisa antes de irse. en conjunto todo parecía tan irreal que no era de extrañar que ella ahora se encontrara dudando, francamente aquel recuerdo parecía mas apropiado para un encuentro con un príncipe que con un compañero de clase.

De repente se sonrojo, el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido de repente se le hizo demasiado similar a un cuento de hadas, conde la princesa es salvada del peligro por el héroe que llega justo a tiempo y tomando su mano huyen juntos hacia un final feliz. Fue solo un fugaz pensamiento que atravesó su cabeza,pero eso no lo hizo menos absurdo y ella decidió que había leído muchos magas últimamente, en definitiva lo ocurrido no podía distar mas del ideal de un cuento para niños, ella lo sabia, pero al ver su mano otra vez no pudo reprimir que reapareciera el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

A manami le tomo un segundo retomar control de sus pensamientos, y fue entonces cuando exhalo el séptimo suspiro de la mañana, en definitiva era necesario que aclarara pronto este asunto, de lo contrario no seria capaz de concentrarse en nada mas.

Eventualmente llego koro sensei y la clase comenzó con su curso habitual de eventos, el intento de asesinato habitual de las mañanas antes de clase y koro sensei esquivando con su velocidad mach 20 cada bala y cuchillo, y después la clase de japonés iniciando con literatura clásica.

Usualmente manami ponía mucho esfuerzo en clase de japones, para mejorar sus habilidades y así poder dominar a la perfección el intrincado arte del envenenamiento, pero hoy era incapaz de poner atención adecuadamente, aunque koro sesei le hiciera preguntas una y otra vez, en lo único que podía pensar, sin saber una razón satisfactoria, era en la sonrisa que karma le había lanzado antes de irse. Esa sonrisa había sido decididamente diferente a cualquiera que el pelirrojo hubiera mostrado antes, era una sonrisa honesta y cálida, la clase de sonrisa que le muestras a alguien a quien le tienes afecto. Tan diferente de la fría y maliciosa sonrisa que mostraba cada vez que encontraba algo que le parecía interesante, era casi como si de hecho le hubiera trasmitido un sentimiento muy cálido en ese momento...

En ese momento se sonrojo tanto que temió desmayarse, acaso había estado pensando en la posibilidad de que akabane karma la quisiera en secreto o algo por el estilo? Ella, manami okuda en serio había considerado esa posibilidad? Algo debía andar mal con ella ese día definitivamente.

\- okuda san, estas bien? - la voz de koro sensei despertó a manami de sus profundos pensamientos

La campana acaba de sonar y ella no lo había notado siquiera.

\- pareces tener fiebre, Te encuentras bien? Tal vez sensei deberia llevarte al hospital?- en un segundo aquel pulpo amarillo estuvo sosteniendo en cada uno de sus tentáculo diferentes tipo de medicina e incluso un equipo completo para pruebas medicas, como era de esperarse de koro sensei. notando que de repente estaba trayendo demasiada atención hacia si manami se levanto rápidamente y dijo

\- gracias koro sensei, en realidad me siento algo mareada, creo que iré a descansar un momento a la enfermería

\- ciertamente, si crees que no es nada grave puede que sea lo mejor - en que momento habían desaparecido los elementos medidos de sus tentáculo?- pero si te sientes mal no dudes en pedir ayuda a sensei, entendido?

\- si sensei gracias - calladamente se alejo y en el pasillo lanzo el octavo suspiro de la mañana, esta vez lleno de alivio por poder permitirse salir un segundo.

Manami camino por el pasillo calladamente mientras intentaba llegar a la mal equipada enfermería del ala antigua de la escuela, en realidad se sentía algo débil y mareada, pero probablemente se debiera solo a que había dormido muy poco últimamente y al hecho de que su cabeza fuera un lío, tal vez descansar un poco en la enfermería la ayudaría y quizá algo de aire desde la ventana aclarara sus pensamientos.

Con esto en mente abrió la puerta de la enfermería solo para encontrarse de frente con el objeto de sus pensamientos y causa de sus actuales problemas.

\- kkkarma kun? - alcanzo a balbucear mientras el la observaba algo curioso a su vez

\- okuda san? Que haces aquí? - pregunto el estando solo a dos palmos de su rostro

El sonrojo de manami solo se intensifico aún mas y dando un paso atrás contesto tras desviar la mirada

\- no me siento del todo bien, por eso quería descansar un momento en la enfermería y tomar algo de aire - por un momento planeo terminar su conversación ahí, pero quería seguir hablando, solo un poco mas, tal vez esto la ayudaría a recuperar su concentración - y tu que haces aquí karma kun?

\- yo? Aquí es donde usualmente me escondo cuando hay clase de japonés, ya que el siguiente periodo es matemáticas planeaba asistir a clase

\- ha, ya veo tiene sentido

Karma dio un par de pasos y salio de la enfermería pasando junto a manami , pero tras una breve pausa, en la que manami había comenzado a recriminarse por no preguntarle sobre la noche anterior, el dijo en tono casual mientras la observaba por encima de su hombro

\- dijiste que querías tomar aire fresco cierto? Ven conmigo tal vez el aire del bosque te siente mejor que el de la ventana

* * *

gracias a JaZMiiN2000 por su review, me seguire esforzando con la historia de aqui en adelante.

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, may be fue un poco muy introspectivo pero...


	3. Junto al bosque

aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten, hasta ahora he olvidado poner el disclaimer pero pues como se imaginaran ningún personaje o escenario me pertenece XD, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

El sonido de la máquina expendedora sobresalto a manami , justo ahora se encontraba realmente nerviosa, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender la razón; después de todo era usual que ella y karma sostuvieran pequeñas charlas de vez en cuando. Había aceptado seguirlo con un mudo movimiento de cabeza y ahora estaban en la parte posterior de la escuela, en un banco que daba hacia el bosque que los separaba del campus principal, en realidad la propuesta la había tomado por sorpresa hasta el punto de seguir al pelirrojo por inercia y solo ahora ser consciente de que al fin tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él.

\- toma - el frio de la botella de agua hizo que ella girara su cabeza de súbito solo para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que la observaban distraídamente.

\- gracias karma kun- dijo ella tomando la botella mientras buscaba su monedero - cuanto ...

\- ni lo menciones, yo invito

Ella estuvo a punto de protestar pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de una lata al abrirse, tras un imperceptible suspiro ella decidió no insistir más en el tema.

Manami abrió la botella y bebió un sorbo de agua que, junto a la suave brisa, hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor. Sus nervios se empezaron a disipar mientras el viento mecía ligeramente sus trenzas y ella esbozo una ligera sonrisa al sentir el aroma a jazmín y madre selva que provenía del bosque, sin darse cuenta que era observada atentamente por el chico sentado a su a su lado.

\- tu, tienes la intención de regresar pronto a tu laboratorio? – dijo de repente después de unos momentos de silencio

La súbita pregunta la tomo francamente desprevenida

\- como lo...- a pesar de su evidente sorpresa manami se detuvo en seco. Quizá su secreto no era tal después de todo. Todos aquellos que tenían algo que ver con la clase E sabían, desde su nada discreto intento de asesinato, los métodos que planeaba usar.

Ella empezó a temer que en realidad todos supieran de la existencia de su laboratorio, temió haberse descubierto a sí misma y haber perdido su arduo trabajo para ocultar su investigación de su presa. Quizá sus súbitas y sombrías emociones se mostraron demasiado pronto en su rostro, porque él se apresuró a agregar:

Descuida, creo que solo yo sé que tienes un laboratorio secreto, no creo que nadie más se tomara el trabajo de seguirte después de clase. En lo personal me parece un buen movimiento que dejaras de usar el laboratorio de la escuela, es demasiado fácil para sensei monitorear tus progresos si lo usas. Pero hay una duda que he tenido desde hace un tiempo, porque no armar tu laboratorio en tu casa en lugar de buscar un lugar tan apartado como ese muelle?

Ella levanto su mirada y observo a karma con sus ojos lavanda, sorprendida por el inesperado reconocimiento mientras a su vez analizaba al chico. Después de un par de segundos ella contesto con una voz suave y pausada.

vivo en un pequeño apartamento, así que sería muy difícil ocultar mis herramientas y como trabajo con compuestos tóxicos preferí evitar accidentes.

Hmm tiene sentido - dijo el distraídamente, observando al bosque, en apariencia, mientras continuaba observándola disimuladamente.

Aunque quiero regresar lo antes posible- continuo ella con una tiste sonrisa -Creo que no podré volver muy pronto al laboratorio. Aunque ahuyente a esos tipos ayer, quizá no debería tentar a mi suerte, es probable que tengan compañeros o que regresen a buscarme, después de todo sabe en dónde está la entrada lateral al depósito, incluso si no pueden entrar.

El pareció sopesar sus palabras por un momento y luego giro su rostro y la observo de frente, sus ojos se encontraron por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, después de los cuales karma se levantó y decidido camino hacia el bote de basura donde deposito la lata, y de espaldas a manami dijo

\- me he decidido, quiero que seas mi compañera, podemos hacer el mejor equipo; mis planes y tus venenos, seriamos invencibles.

Ella dio la impresión de no entender lo que el acababa de decir y, ante el confundido silencio, karma suspiro y continuo explicando sus motivos mientras con las manos en sus bolsillos observaba el horizonte, como si quisiera ver algo más allá de él.

\- hasta ahora he evitado hacer equipo con cualquier persona de la clase, para mí siempre fue mejor trabajar por mi cuenta. Siempre me fue difícil hacerme entender de los demás, pero tú eres diferente, yo quiero trabajar contigo. Eres lista, fuerte, tienes iniciativa y creatividad; puedes defenderte a ti misma si es necesario, además lo que es mejor de ti, es que tienes una apariencia tan adorable que nadie imagina cuan peligrosa puedes ser. Nos entendemos muy bien y es muy fácil hablar contigo, si trabajamos juntos estoy seguro que podemos derrotar a sensei, que dices okuda san, quieres ser mi compañera?

En ese momento karma giro su cabeza solo para ver a una manami en shock, cuyo rostro se enrojecido bajo su mirada. Jamás había recibido tantos cumplidos juntos, muchísimo menos habían usado la palabra "adorable" para describirla en mucho tiempo, y el hecho de que vinieran de karma solo lo hacía todo más inesperado. El lanzo una ligera risa al ver su cara de confusión y dijo con esa sonrisa honesta y misteriosamente dulce, que había tenido el cerebro de la chica hecho una madeja de ideas toda la mañana:

\- y bien? Compañeros? - extendió hacia ella su mano derecha, a la espera de una respuesta.

Ella entendió entonces la profundidad de lo que acaba de ocurrir, aún tenía cabos sueltos por atar respecto a lo ocurrido la noche anterior pero, eso no importaba ahora.

\- trato hecho - dijo tomando con decisión la mano que se extendía a ella, mientras lo miraba a los ojos llena de entusiasmo por la propuesta.

\- me gusta esa mirada- dijo el ampliando su sonrisa, dejando entrever sus prominentes caninos – no me equivoque contigo, en definitiva eres justo mi tipo favorito de persona.

Una ligera sombra de sonrojo apareció en su rostro cuando ella le sonrió en respuesta, mostrando sus propios caninos usualmente ocultos. La inocencia acompañada de malicia en este geste tuvo un inesperado efecto en el pelirrojo que sostenía su mano, ya que después de que sus ojos mostrara un imperceptible gesto de sorpresa, el soltó la mano de la chica con suavidad mientras pensaba que aquella adorable apariencia quizá podría ser un arma de doble filo.

\- por ahora deberías regresar a la enfermería, ya que se supone que estas descansando; yo iré a clase, no deberíamos poner a sensei en sobre aviso de forma innecesaria. Después de clase podemos vernos en la estación de metro, entonces podemos decidir q hacer a partir de ahora.

Manami asintió y se puso de pie, fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Todo empezó con una aguda punzada de dolor en su costado derecho, casi como si un asesino invisible acabar de clavarle un filoso cuchillo, seguida por un profundo dolor, que se extendió por todo su abdomen. Su visión se nublo por el dolor y parecía como si la oscuridad escalara hacia el centro. Sintió como sus piernas estuvieron cerca de fallar bajo su ligero peso y solo por poco logro evitar una caída.

Karma, alterado al ver su súbita expresión de dolor, se precipito hacia ella francamente preocupado.

\- oí, okuda san estas bien?

El fresco tacto de su mano contra su frente la hiso darse cuenta de que, quizá, si estaba enferma y, quizá, si tenía fiebre. Quizás tantas noches de trabajo incansable le pasaban una temprana factura a su frágil cuerpo, pero justo ahora, ella estaba segura de no querer decepcionar a su nuevo aliado. Nadie había visto jamás fuerza en aquella frágil y tímida niña, no podía permitir que el la viera en un estado tan lamentable. Esos eran los erráticos y confusos pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, mientras el escarlata del cabello de su compañero se difuminaba en el negro que cubría en su visión.

Ella solo atinó a decir con una voz muy queda

Perfectamente - antes de que sus piernas se rindieran ante el esfuerzo que ella les pedía.

Débilmente abrió sus ojos, y como en medio de un sueño vio cómo su nuevo compañero la sostenía, y con rostro preocupado movía sus labios, parecía hablar, pero ella no escuchaba. Sabía que ahora estaba otra vez en la banca, y creyó entender vagamente en las palabras que le decían:

\- espera aquí okuda san, voy por ayuda

Oía la una voz distante, muy distante, como a través de un cristal. Después no hubo nada, solo silencio y oscuridad.

* * *

gracias por leer n-n


	4. Cuando empezó todo?

hoy se me hizo algo tarde para publicar, pero en mi defensa dire que fue una semana loca XD, aqui esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten n-n

* * *

Los parpados le pesaban y se sentía agotada, pero el intenso dolor ya no estaba; solo había blanco, mucho blanco. Su cerebro no podía pensar con claridad, y todo lo que podía sentir era un miedo indefinible a haber llegado a un lugar del cual quizá ya no podría regresar. Su pánico crecía con cada segundo, hasta que sintió algo cálido que halaba su mano. Giro trabajosamente su cabeza y , a pesar de no poder ver claramente sin sus lentes , pudo reconocer aquel inconfundible color escarlata en medio de todo el blanco, y la calidez de una mano que sostenía la suya, entones todo el miedo que sentía se disipo, ella esbozo una sonrisa, suspirando aliviada antes de regresar a dormir.

Cuando manami abrió sus ojos finalmente, estaba muy cerca de anochecer y la persona a su lado era su madre. Sintió como si hubiera dormido todo el día a pesar de no sentirse descansada en lo absoluto.

\- mamá?

La madre de manami era una mujer realmente dulce, su suave sonrisa daba la impresión de poder contarle cualquier cosa y su cabello estaba recogido en una larga trenza, que caía por su hombro izquierdo, dándole un aire de comprensión y ternura que hacía que se sintiera mucha calma cuando ella estaba cerca. No vestía deforma particularmente elegante, pero manami siempre había pensado que era hermosa.

\- manami - contesto ella tiernamente al escuchar a su hija - como te sientes?

\- que fue lo que paso? - pregunto mientras se ponía sus lentes y se incorporaba en la cama, sintió entonces una punzada en el abdomen en el sitio de la cirugía.

Ahora sabía que estaba en un hospital, pero aún no entendía como las cosas habían acabado de esa forma. Tras un ligero suspiro de alivio su madre procedió a contarle lo ocurrido mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza.

Su maestro la había traído a toda velocidad al hospital, para cuando llegaron ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre y cuando los doctores la examinaron todo parecía indicar una apendicitis que había empeorado hacia una peritonitis. Sin perder más tiempo la habían llevado a cirugía y había salido hacía poco. karasuma sensei se había encargado de la admisión de manami y de avisar a su madre de lo ocurrido, pero se había retirado cuando la ella había allegado.

\- voy a avisarle al doctor que ya despertaste, ya regreso cariño.

La mujer salió de la habitación tras darle un beso en la frente a su hija y tras unos instantes oyó un pequeño golpe en la puerta.

\- siga- respondió ella esperando ver a un doctor o a una enfermera, en lugar de eso quien estaba en el marco era un chico de cabello escarlata que le sonreía amablemente.

Manami recordó vagamente lo que había creído ver en las brumas de la anestesia y que sin dudarlo sabía que no podía ser sino un sueño, se enrojeció de inmediato. Debía verse realmente despeinada, habían desatado sus trenzas después de la cirugía y había dormido todo el día, además la apariencia general que debía dar justo ahora debía ser realmente frágil, no quería que ese chico la viera así.

\- parece que llegue justo a tiempo- dijo el entrando en la habitación - las clases se acabaron hace un tiempo, creo que kaede te traerá las notas después.

Ella respiro aliviada, al parecer si había sido un sueño. El acababa de llegar al hospital.

\- lamento los inconvenientes karma kun, se supone que hoy nos íbamos a reunir después de clase y...

\- ni lo menciones, en todo caso me siento impresionado; tengo entendido que deberías haber estado sintiendo mucho dolor, pero no lo parecía, conversabas con normalidad.

Ella guardo silencio un momento y luego continúo con timidez

\- todo el día había tenido muchas cosas en mi cabeza , creo que simplemente no note que me solía

Tras un momento de silencio se escuchó la risa del chico.

\- jajajaja eres una persona interesante - río el mientras la observaba

A manami le gustaba ver a karma reír honestamente, no siempre lo hacía, a veces era evidente que forzaba su sonrisa, pero ella se sentía afortunada por haber sido capaz de verlo reír de esa forma varias veces, incluso si de vez en cuanto había un matiz de crueldad recubriendo el agradable sonido, a ella le gustaba la sensación de franqueza de aquel tipo de risa. Para ella siempre fue difícil entender a las personas, pero con karma era diferente. El, en ocasiones, se le presentaba claro como el cristal, quizá por eso ella no había dudado un segundo en aliarse con él, de alguna forma, él también era de su tipo de persona favorito.

Manami noto entonces que llevaba un rato en silencio, él la observaba recostado en la pared del otro extremo, aparentemente llevaban un rato observándose mutuamente sin notarlo. avergonzada, desvío la mirada, tan rápido como para no notar que el había hecho lo mismo, mientras una ligera sobra rosa aparecía en su rostro, rápidamente disimulada por sus hábiles gestos.

\- respecto a tu laboratorio- continuo el intentando cambiar de tema y aparentando seguridad en su voz- hay algo particularmente importante allí?

\- algo particularmente importante? - dijo ella aún sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos

\- notas de tu investigación, algún tipo de libro, o alguna herramienta, algo sin lo cual no puedas trabajar o que detenga tus avances.

Manami pensó en silencio un momento

\- por precaución tengo la costumbre de cargar las notas de mi investigación conmigo, y en general mantengo una copia en un lugar seguro, pero mis herramientas de laboratorio siguen en el deposito - ella hizo una pausa en ese momento y luego continuó- puedo continuar mi trabajo unos días con revisiones bibliográficas, pero si no puedo ajustar las cantidades y estabilizar las mezclas será difícil avanzar, si el acceso al laboratorio es bloqueado puedo conseguir herramientas nuevas, aunque...

Ella se cayó en ese momento, y el la miro con curiosidad. Su expresión decía que quería escuchar el resto

\- la verdad es que, gaste todos mis ahorros en esas herramientas, les tenía bastante aprecio - ella parecía avergonzada de tenerle tanto aprecio a algo reemplazable - creo que podría regresar al laboratorio de la escuela pero...

\- no te preocupes por eso Okuda san - la interrumpió, avanzando hacia donde ella estaba y poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza - tenia curiosidad sobre que podías necesitar para la investigación, después de todo somos un equipo, déjame ese asunto a mí, por ahora intenta recuperarte, después podemos seguir trabajando en el asesinato de sensei.

Después de revólver ligeramente el cabello de Manami él le sonrió tiernamente, y ella sintió como se coloreaban sus mejillas una vez más ante ese gesto. Quizá, todo había empezado por esa sonrisa, que ella no lograba descifrar del todo.

Karma salió entonces de la habitación, dejando a una pensativa Manami en su interior que observaba la puerta y pensaba, que aunque a veces él era tan claro como el cristal, también podía ser tan confuso como la niebla.

Mientras karma se dirigida a la salida se topó con la madre de Manami quien lo saludo alegremente

\- Akabane Kun , regresas ya a casa?

\- así es, es algo tarde. - contesto el cortésmente

\- tienes razón, gracias por cuidar a Manami mientras yo no estaba, mi hija tiene surte de tener un amigo como tú.

Cuando ella había llegado esa tarde muy preocupada, se había topado con que su hija había salido de cirugía hacia no mucho, y con que, aunque su profesor había estado encargándose de todo en ese tiempo, la persona que no había dejado el lado de la chica desde el momento en que llego al hospital era un chico pelirrojo que ella jamás había visto. Tenía el mimo uniforme que su hija, así que había asumido de inmediato que se tartana de un amigo de la escuela de Manami, entonces se había sentido aliviada. Ella, naturalmente, no conocía la reputación del joven, que cuidaba diligentemente en ese momento a su hija.

\- es lo menos que puedo hacer, ella es mi compañera después de todo.- dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa.

Tras una formal reverencia, nada usual en él, se despidió y se fue.

La razón por la cual le había mentido a Manami , al decirle que acababa de llegar al hospital, ni el mismo la entendía. Quizá solo fuera su orgullo, quizá fuera la expresión de tímido espanto en la cara de la chica al verlo, tan sutil que solo el podría haberlo visto, o quizá el simplemente no quería que ella viera, de alguna forma, aquellos sentimientos que había ocultado celosamente de todo el mundo. En todo caso, quizá fuera lo mejor, cuidar el sueño de una chica enferma, de forma tan atenta como él lo había hecho, simplemente no era el estilo de Akabane Karma.

Caminando aquella tarde por la ciudad, el recordaba con cierta nostalgia cuando había empezado todo. Él no pensaba en el principio de su tercer año escolar, ni cuando habían decidido su futuro poniéndolo en la clase E, él pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en su primer día de secundaria, hacia un poco más de dos años. Cuando ese sentimiento indescriptible había comenzado a aparecer, en el momento en el que conoció a la chica con la que ahora planeaba el asesinato de su profesor.

Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando llego a su destino, el callejón por el que esa misma chica se escabullía cada tarde, como una Alicia entrando en el país de los venenos. Su expresión se endureció al ver tres intrusos en ese lugar.

\- oí, no es ese el chico de anoche? - allí estaban los delincuentes de la noche anterior, para sorpresa de karma, sin mayores deformaciones, más allá de sus ya desagradables rostros.

El soltó una pequeña risa al verlos, Manami era incorregible, aquel compuesto nunca fue corrosivo, solo doloroso, muy doloroso.

\- parece que el gato tuvo piedad de las ratas, y ni siquiera es consciente de cuánto.

\- tsk, hoy no vas a tener tanta suerte niño

Los tres estaban en el fondo del callejón, sosteniendo unas enormes pinzas corta metales. Al parecer querían entrar al laboratorio.

\- gracias, me estaba preguntando como abrir la puerta, justo lo que necesitaba - dijo mientras se acercaba y observaba las pinzas.

La voz de karma había tomado un tono frio, pero aterradoramente alegre, que hizo que retrocedieran unos pasos. A estas alturas ya había oscurecido y ellos solo podían ver la alta figura del muchacho contra el agua oscura del muelle, iluminada por las tenues luces detrás de él. El vago sonido de las olas y los hondos lamentos de los barcos hacían que toda la escena tuviera un matiz fantasmal que hizo que se les erizara la piel a los tres.

\- en realidad me alegra mucho encontrarlos - los aterrados delincuentes seguían retrocediendo.

Los pasos del pelirrojo eran pausados, lentos, y el eco resonaba en las paredes estrechas que los rodeaban.

\- me gustaría saber, que planeaban hacer con la chica de anoche?

Tras esta frase, ellos temblaron, jurarían que los ojos que en un inicio se vean dorados ahora eran de un brillante y venenoso color mercurio

Uno de ellos no pudo más con el terror, y salto hacia Karma blandiendo un filoso cuchillo, solo para tropezar cuando este lo esquivo sin mayor esfuerzo y, aprovechando la apertura, lo dejo sin aire tras una amplia, patada para después tomarlo del cuello, levantándolo en el aire.

\- todos parecen bastante grandes.

Dicho esto golpeo la cabeza del delincuente contra el pavimento.

\- quizá los chico grandes querían enseñarle a una pequeña chica como se divierten, he?

Derribo a otro más que intento escapar por un costado del callejón y con una certera patada en el costado hizo que emitiera un aullido de dolor:

\- oí, oí no puedes culparnos, era una chica indefensa, sola en la noche, pedía que le pasara algo así.- hablaba con esfuerzo en busca de aire, y desesperado por clemencia.

\- claro que sí, ella debía aprender una lección no?- Dijo e con sarcasmo al poner su pie sobre la cabeza del caído - y quizá ustedes también deban aprender una lección

Una fuerte patada dejo finalmente inconsciente al segundo, y el tercero estaba aún temblando en el fondo.

\- esa chica es fuerte, la única razón por la que no están en el hospital, es que también es amable, pero yo no lo soy, acérquense a ella de nuevo, y no creo que vivan para contarlo.

Con un sonoro puñetazo el último fue noqueado, y los ojos del chico se posaron en las pinzas y tomándolas suavemente, para después romper con un simple movimiento en candado que cerraba el laboratorio.

Se dispuso a entrar, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir el aire en el interior de la bodega. Nadie más habría podido entender, pero en la bodega flotaba un aroma a lavanda muy ligero, junto con el aroma de los químicos, y la fría humedad del abandono; aquella pequeña sección de la bodega, cada pequeña cosa organizada meticulosamente sobre la mesa, la bata de laboratorio delicadamente doblada, delataba la presencia de la chica, una vez más Karma si tío nostalgia, suspiro ligeramente mientras pensaba en ella y entro.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, gracias como siempre a los comentarios y favs, son el combustible que me hace continuar escribiendo w


	5. Un recuerdo distante y tormentoso

de nuevo un cap esta semana, espero que les guste, esta vez me decidí por un estilo mas flash back antes de continuar con la linea de la historia.

* * *

Era el primer día de clase, antes de la ceremonia de ingreso y manami había tenido algo de mala suerte, camino hacia el auditorio había chocado con unas chicas de tercero de la clase A y ellas habían decidido que ella parecía una presa fácil, tres años de la filosofía de la escuela eran más que suficientes para llegar a esa conclusión con un solo vistazo.

\- los kouhai de este año sí que parecen atrevidos no? - dijo una arrinconando a la chica en dirección a un cobertizo

\- como planeas compensarnos, he niña de primero? - dijo otra, cubriendo su ruta de escape

\- Sabes qué? Vas a ser una perdedora, en definitiva eres material para la clase E, lo veo a primera vista

\- deberíamos ser buenas sempai para esta niña no? - ahora se encontraban todas bajo la sombra del techo bajo, dejando completamente invisible a la pequeña chica.

\- sí hay que salvarla de la clase E, podría empezar haciendo nuestras tareas este año, así de seguro que le va de maravilla

Las agudas risas de las tres adolescentes llamaron de inmediato la atención de un chico pelirrojo que pasaba por ahí rumbo al auditorio, por aquel entonces su maliciosa sonrisa tenía un toque de infantil inocencia, aunque su mente era igual de despierta. Él siempre fue un chico acostumbrado a vivir bajo su propia lógica, y aunque no creyera en conceptos de bien y mal absoluto siempre lo irritaron dos cosas, aquellos que abusaban de una posición ventajosa y aquellos que permitan que se abusara de ellos. Por eso al ver a manami acosada por las de tercero , su primer impulso fue seguir su camino, solo era una de esas cosas que pasaba todos los días después de todo, una chica débil a punto de iniciar el peor año de su vida, pero algo fuera de lo con un llamo su atención.

\- no! - la voz de la chica cuando grito con vehemencia - no tengo que compensarlas por nada.

Su voz temblaba pero a pesar de eso sonaba decidida. Las otras retrocedieron un poco ante la sorpresa.

\- que atrevida, como es posible que nos hable así!? - contesto una nerviosa sempai

\- somos de la clase A niña, podemos hacer no que se nos dé la gana, sabes?

\- lo supe desde el principio, estas destinada a ser una perdedora si no conoces tu lugar!- Todas se observaron con nerviosa incredulidad, ninguna quería admitir que no sabían responder ante esa actitud de forma más firme.

\- hay que enseñarle modales - una de ellas tomo una de las trenzas de manami y la halo con fuerza haciendo que la chica lanzara un débil quejido

\- ni se te ocurra gritar. Si somos nosotras, somos intocables - las chicas se acercaron aún más esta vez , con una forzada sonrisa en sus labios.

Una de ellas saco unas afiladas tijeras de su mochila y dijo con un malicioso brillo en sus ojos:

\- si esta niña es tan atrevida, no creen que ese corte no le queda? Debería ser algo más acorde...

\- sí, algo menos, simétrico, algo más... Atrevido

En este punto sus agudas voces casi gritaban y, Las chicas se rieron ante la ocurrencia de ese último comentario mientras acorralaban a una asustada pero inamovible manami contra la pared externa del cobertizo.

\- si dices que lo sientes, quizá no lo cortemos demasiado - por el tono de la chica era obvio que mentía

Manami permanecía sin decir una palabra, no tenía forma de escapar, había cerrado sus ojos para no ver a las tijeras que se acercaban, la verdad es que ella atesoraba mucho su cabello pero no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en la esclava de esas chicas por él; pero entonces el agudo grito de una de las chicas la sobresalto.

\- que pasa chiyo- grito una mientras observaba a su amiga saltar

\- algo… algo camina en mis espalda- el pánico de la mencionada era evidente

\- kyaaaa en la mía también

\- y en la mía

Las cinco chicas estaban desesperadas mientras parecían estar haciendo parte de algún tipo de baile improvisado, vio con sorpresa como se alejaban y entonces, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, oyó una clara risa desde el techo que cubría aquella esquina. Vio entonces como unos mechones escarlata asomaban por el borde, y como esos mechones se transformaban en un chico que bajaba hábilmente y se colocaba a si mismo frente a ella.

\- viste sus caras? Y yo que pensé que esta escuela seria aburrida - el chico continuaba riendo alegremente mientras una confundida manami lo observaba - arañas- continuo como si leyera su mente- en este tipo de techos siempre hay varias por esta época del año, fue tan fácil que me sorprende que ellas no lo vieran venir.

\- muchas gracias – contesto ella haciendo una reverencia con marcada timidez en su voz

Karma la observo unos instantes y con fingido desdén, que ocultaba una sombra de sonrojo en su cara, dijo:

\- no te estaba ayudando ni nada por el estilo, solo me pareció una buena oportunidad para jugarle una broma a alguien.

\- aun así - continuo ella con una dulce sonrisa - me siento agradecida, si alguna vez necesitas algo te debo un favor.

El chico estuvo a punto de responder algo, pero entonces sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de la ceremonia de ingreso y la chica se despidió antes de salir corriendo.

Ella de hecho había hecho una impresión muy fuerte en el pelirrojo, era evidente que era tímida y que tenía problemas para comunicar lo que sentía, su apariencia general parecía a todas luces la de una chica común, que está destinada a ser el blanco cualquier brabucón; pero ella se había defendido de esas chicas sin dudarlo, quizá no fuera una chica débil común y corriente después de todo.

Las chicas de tercero no volvieron a molestar a manami después de eso. en cuanto a ella y karma, no se habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces, en la escuela se dividían las clases en base a los resultados del examen de ingreso, e igual que ahora, el único fuerte de manami era ciencias, con puntajes relativamente buenos en matemáticas, promedio en inglés y ciencias sociales y una decidida falencia en japonés. La suma total de su puntaje la había puesto en la clase C en su primer año, en contraste con karma cuyos puntajes lo enviaron directamente hacia la clase A, la natural diferencia entre las clases levanto un gran muro entre los dos, y ninguno se atrevido a buscar al otro.

A pesar de esto, él no la olvido. En un principio solo fue curiosidad por la chica extraña que había visto el primer día de clase, pero a medida que la observaba empezó a notar cosas muy particulares en ella. A pesar de su timidez, era muy sincera respecto a lo que pensaba o sentía, incluso si esto le traía problemas y aunque a veces tenía una expresión algo solitaria, no parecía querer amigos a costa de sacrificarse a sí misma, además karma pudo comprobar que de hecho ella disfrutaba mucho estudiar, no lo hacía solo por el tan preciado promedio. Cada vez con más ansiedad, la buscaba discretamente con la mirada y se molestaba cada vez más cuando no la encontraba, casi como si encontrarla fuera un amuleto de buena suerte.

El vio en ella la negación de muchas de las cosas que le molestaban del mundo, con el tiempo un extraño sentimiento comenzó a parecer en su interior, pero él no fue completamente consiente de ese extraño sentimiento, hasta que el primer día de su segundo año se atrapo a si mismo examinado con atención el tablero de asignación de salones.

\- por qué demonios hago esto? – Se preguntó entonces, después de todo no había duda de que el permanecía en la clase A. de alguna forma, se dio cuenta, el esperaba estar en el mismo salón que esa chica.

\- estoy en el salón C otra vez- El suave tono de voz empapado de desilusión, que distinguió casi por costumbre, lo sobresalto. Ni siquiera se atrevió a girar su rostro, sabía que era ella.

Se alejó calladamente, intentando disimular la tormenta que se gestaba en su cerebro. La desilusión que sentía, al pensar que no había forma de que estuvieran en el mismo salón ahora, le dio la respuesta que buscaba. No había sido amor a primera vista, pero se había enamorado de una chica con la que solo había hablado una vez. No podía creerlo, pero a ella precisamente la sentía más cercana que a nadie en esa escuela y para mayor ironía, ella no lo recordaba en lo absoluto y con el sistema que manejaba la escuela quizá jamás pudiera hablarle, o al menos no de forma normal.

Era su primer amor, la revelación fue quizá demasiado para él. El segundo año del chico fue una complicada mezcla entre la negación de este hecho, y abstractas pero breves resoluciones de acercarse a ella. Aquellos que lo conocen no habrían podido reconocerlo, por primera vez había un problema al cual no le encontraba una salida lógica y sencilla. En apariencia el cambio era demasiado sutil para que cualquier persona lo notara, pero su cabeza en si era un laberinto. En medio de aquel confuso y frustrante periodo, sucedió.

Se topó un día con unos de sus compañeros de clase acorralando a un sempai de la clase E, y recordó el día en que conoció a manami y como esas chicas habían dicho "eres material para la clase E". Él había pasado los últimos dos años ignorando por completo ese enfermo sistema, pero de repente lo sintió sumamente cercano, de repente esos compañeros que le eran indiferentes le dieron asco, y de repente demasiadas cosas dejaron de importarle.

Lo demás es en sí mismo historia, el naturalmente se sorprendió al descubrir a la chica en la clase E; en su interior río mucho de esta ironía, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar que apareciera una la ligera y abstracta esperanza, al menos hasta que ni bien empezado el año fue suspendido. Cuando eso paso estando en la clase A la respuesta por parte de sus compañeros fue tan predecible que casi fue cómica, nadie quiere juntarse con un chico problema, en ese tiempo él tenía el "respaldo" de su profesor, pero ahora cuando fue suspendido la confusión apareció una vez más, nunca le intereso particularmente tener amigos, pero sentía una punzada extraña al pensar que ella precisamente lo comenzara a evitar a propósito.

Su sorpresa fue realmente grande cuando vio que este no era el caso, quizá todo fuera una coincidencia; él era amigo de naguisa, naguisa de kaede y kaede de manami, pero se sentía aliviado de poder hablar con ella con normalidad, solo eso confirmo la mayoría de las cosas que había descubierto de ella en esos dos años, y eso lo hizo feliz.

El asesinato de koro sensei era naturalmente una prioridad en sus planes a futuro, pero por algún motivo jamás pensó en como la influiría esto a su segunda prioridad; pero cuando manami apareció con sus frascos de veneno y los ofreció con franqueza el casi empieza a reír, ella en definitiva era el pináculo de la inocencia y la honestidad. Naturalmente fallo, pero el cayo en cuenta de algo, aquello que más le gustaba de ella era su fuerza y su honestidad, aunque fuera necesario que aprendiera a mentir para salvar el mundo, él no podía dejar de sentir un vacío al pensar que eso sucediera.

Después de todo ese incidente fue cuando ella empezó a construir su laboratorio, y karma empezó a seguirla, en principio solo quería evitar que se encontrara con tipos como los del callejón. La mayoría de las veces funciono muy bien, con el protegiéndola desde las sombras, pero luego del incidente del ácido pensó que quizás un equipo no era un sueño tan descabellado, y quizá solo así pudiera proteger eso que se había vuelto tan importante para el.

La historia de su primer día de clase era tan lejana ahora que el no dudaba que ella lo hubiera olvidado por completo. Lo que él no sabía, era que de hecho ella si lo recordaba, y siempre había pensado en el con cariño, como un chico que en realidad no es tan malo.

* * *

espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios, folows y favs, sobre todo gracias a JaZMiiN2000 y a aliceyuutsu que han estado ahi desde el principio de la historia XD, seguire trabajando y les traeré un nuevo capitulo la proxima semana


	6. Caja de pandora

_**hola a todos de nuevo, aqui dejo el capituo de esta semana espero que les guste, ninguno de los personages me pertenece por si acaso.**_

* * *

Kyaaaaa no puede ser – grito llena de júbilo la chica mientras se abalanzaba hacia la caja pulcramente empacada y ordenada sobre la mesa del laboratorio.

Después de examinar cuidadosamente cada ítem delicadamente envuelto pudo corroborar, llena de felicidad, que eran en efecto sus preciadas herramientas de laboratorio, incluso estaba su bata de laboratorio, lavada y doblada.

El pelirrojo que la observaba desde la puerta del laboratorio esbozo una discreta sonrisa mientras la luz del atardecer se filtraba por las ventanas del edificio. La radiante sonrisa en el rostro de manami en definitiva hacia valer el esfuerzo.

Se acercó lentamente a ella mientras ella se maravillaba al ver que no hacía falta ni siquiera un frasco.

Como lo lograste? – dijo ella mientras lo encaraba, aun radiante de felicidad.

La tenue luz que dio contra el cabello del chico que sonreía con malicia mientras observaba directamente los ojos lavanda de su "socia" hiso que de repente el chico adquiriera el tenue resplandor de un dios de la fortuna para ella.

Lo puedes considerar mi primera contribución a nuestra sociedad, aunque – se detuvo un segundo e inclino ligeramente su cabeza ampliando su sonrisa- si quieres regresar a ese depósito sugiero que consigas un nuevo candado.

La malicia de esa sonrisa envió un ligero escalofrió por su espalda, no solo parecía un dios de la fortuna, también parecía un malicioso demonio deseoso de jugar un poco. Akabane karma era definitivamente una caja de pandora llena de sorpresas; era conocimiento de todos cuan peligroso podía llegar a ser, pero a manami le constaba también cuan amable podía llegar a ser, quizá él era los dos a la vez; dios de la fortuna y malicioso demonio; un genio embotellado parecía la justa medida para el.

Tal vez notando la repentina intensidad con la que ella lo observaba, el se giró dándole la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta del laboratorio una vez más.

Aún no hemos decidido donde instalar tu nuevo laboratorio, no es así compañera?

Sus palabras sobresaltaron a una ensimismada manami que se sonrojo inevitablemente al caer en la cuenta de los poco realistas pensamientos que había tenido hacia un segundo, parecía ser que cuando se trataba de él era prácticamente imposible mantenerse ceñida a los hechos simples; aunque en su Cabeza recrimino a koro sensei por darle demasiados libro de fantasía para leer.

No he podido pensar en otro lugar para instalarlo en el cual no tengamos el mismo problema que nos sacó del último laboratorio- contesto ella intentando recobrar la compostura- después de todo es posible manejar entre nosotros dos hast pandilleros, pero no quisiera buscar problemas innecesarios o llamar demasiado la atención.

Karma miro hacia la inmensidad del bosque que se extendía por la montaña alrededor de la escuela, como si meditara profundamente una idea, después de unos segundos lanzo un hondo suspiro como si acabara de perder una batalla interna y dijo con tono de cansancio:

Yo podría conocer un lugar

Giro su rostro solo para encontrar una confundida chica observándolo directamente mientras lo instaba a continuar

\- La verdad es que te mentí cuando nos encontramos en la enfermería el día que te desmayaste- El parecía algo avergonzado, como si confesara algo que lo avergonzaba ligeramente - cuando me salto las clases no voy a la enfermería, solo me aseguro de que así parezca. Hay un lugar en el bosque en el que me gusta ir cuando me aburro, la verdad es que ni siquiera nagisa sabe de ese lugar. Lo descubrí cuando estaba en primero y desde entonces me he escabullido para ir allí con cierta frecuencia, es una caverna hacia la punta de la montaña, no es nada especial pero es espacioso y koro sensei no parece estar interesado en esa zona en particular así que hay cierta discreción.

Él se giró y mientras la observaba en busca de una respuesta manami podría jurar que vio una tenue sobra de sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, que lo hizo verse realmente dulce, pero lo descarto de inmediato, solo era la sobra del sol sobre su rostro, cierto?.

suena como una magnífica idea– contesto ella con una sonrisa

Karma suspiro en sus pensamientos, Otra vez esa dulce sonrisa, era peligrosa, lo sabía. Mucho tiempo atrás se había dado cuenta e cuan peligroso podía ser su afecto, había decidido protegerla de eso, pasara lo que pasara, pero esa sonrisa lo hacía flaquear más de lo quisiera admitir. Debía poner sus pensamientos en orden y rápido.

Sígueme Okuda san – dijo el mientras tomaba la delantera saliendo definitivamente del laboratorio, aparentando calma.

La chica se apresuró a seguirlo y lo alcanzo mientras salía del edificio por la gran ventana de la enfermería y se dirigía hacia el bosque. Sin perder tiempo se internó siguiendo un camino solo visible para él, parecía moverse por instinto y memoria más que por lógica, casi como un animal del bosque. Ella le seguía el paso de cerca intentando memorizar los giros y puntos específicos del camino, a medida que ascendían en la montaña. Después de un rato ella sintió como le comenzaba a faltar el aire, y se detuvo un segundo a recuperar el aliento. Había algo un poco inusual en la actitud del chico, caminaba con mayor velocidad de la normal y no se había detenido en todo el trayecto, parecía moverse con el bosque y su característico cabello escarlata era ya un lejano punto en su visión, pero ella se resistió a desistir del reto de seguirle el paso y reinicio la marcha con renovada energía.

Cuando el finalmente se detuvo, giro su cabeza en busca de su compañera y con sorpresa noto que la había perdido de vista; se reprendió mentalmente por permitirlo, claro que no podría seguirle el paso con facilidad, hacia solo un par de días que había regresado del hospital, aún estaba en un delicado estado de salud, ¿acaso era un idiota?, aun así no podía evitarlo, Le pasaba con frecuencia que una vez se internaba en el bosque, se concentraba tanto en sus pensamientos que muchas cosas se salían de perspectiva, esto sumado a su voluntario esfuerzo de poner una moderada distancia entre los dos, que lo ayudara a aclarar su cabeza; pero esto era definitivamente imperdonable. Estaba por re hacer su camino en busca de la chica cuando el sonido de unos arbustos lo sobresalto, giro a dispuesto a atacar, pero se detuvo cuando vio con alivio como la chica perdida emergía del follaje a su izquierda, cubierta de hojas y ramas en su cabello, mientras sonreía algo agotada.

Una de las cosas que me gusta del cabello de karma kun es que es muy difícil perderlo de vista – dijo sonriéndole

Suspiro con alivio y le sonrió a su vez a ella, tomando felizmente el cumplid. debía recordar no subestimarla en un futuro.

La entrada de la cueva se veía realmente oscura, casi como el hocico de un lobo que abriera sus fauces hacia manami, quie trago saliva y siguió karma al interior mientras lo perdía de vista a medida que la luz desaparecía, a estas alturas apenas y quedaba un poco de luz del crepúsculo y manami apretó los puños, desde que era niña nunca le había gustado la oscuridad. el se detuvo justo antes de desaparecer por completo como si sintiera la tensión que se formaba en su interior y dijo:

Este lugar puede ser como un laberinto okuda san – extendió su mano hacia ella

Dudo un segundo y soltó el firme agarre de su propio puño, tomando la mano que se extendía hacia ella y el calor de esa mano la hizo sentir menos miedo a la oscuridad desconocida a la que estaba por entrar. Reanudaron la marcha y antes de darse cuenta ya no veía nada, solo el sonido de los pasos y la opresiva sensación de las paredes estrechándose a su alrededor. Noto que el camino al interior seguía una marcada pendiente de bajada y pudo sentir como esquivaban anchos pilares de piedra a medida que avanzaban. Después de unos momentos manami se dio cuenta, no se sentía perdida o asustada, incluso si no podía ver a donde se dirigían, los pasos seguros de su compañero la hacían respirar con tranquilidad.

Manami nunca se hubiera esperado lo que vio al final de ese túnel, después de un agudo giro fue prácticamente enceguecida por una luminosidad extraña que golpeo directamente su cara. Sintió como el tibio y firme agarre de la mano de karma la soltaba y casi lo lamento, pero no tuvo tiempo e meditar esa sensación, ya que cuando finalmente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz no pudo contener una exclamación de asombro.

Aunque el pasadizo fuera estrecho y oscuro la cámara principal de la caverna era amplia y la luz de la luna entraba profusamente por un gigantesco tragaluz en el techo que iluminaba un pequeño lago en el centro, cuyas aguas cristalinas se veían casi como un espejo desde la entrada. El aire era frío y fresco, y el aroma del agua pura flotaba de forma etérea por todo el lugar. Algo de musgo crecía en la base de algunos pilares de piedra diseminados por la cueva y unas cuantas plantas bajaban desde el "techo", que entonces entendió, conectaba con el suelo del bosque. Manami se sintió trasportada de inmediato a un cuento de hadas, parecía el tipo de lugar ideal para que una pequeña bruja preparara sus pociones. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a recorrer maravillada el amplio lugar, el chico en este punto la observaba con una sonrisa.

\- nadie más sabe que este tipo de lugar existe, aunque este año no he venido mucho desde que toda mi atención se concentraba en matar a koro sensei, podría decirse que era mi guarida secreta.

Sus palabras hicieron que la chica se girara y lo observara atentamente

\- gracias - dijo ella con dulzura realmente conmovida, no podía creer que el reservado akabane karma, siempre tan misterioso, incluso con sus amigos, compartiera algo tan importante para el precisamente con ella. Realmente se sentía agradecida en ese momento.

El entendió de inmediato lo que esa única palabra significaba, no había necesidad de decir nada más; por primera vez no se reprendió por soñar demasiado, porque supo que en ese momento ella había entendido sus sentimientos y ella los suyos, y él lo agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón. Después de eso su cuerpo se movió completamente solo, antes de darse cuenta había caminado hacia ella, la sostenía en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

Manami no reaccionó de inmediato a la fuerte pero gentil sensación de sus brazos envolviéndola, todo había sido muy rápido y aun obnubilada por la belleza que los rodeaba, y la necesidad de procesar esa agradable sensación, hizo que no fuera hasta varios segundos después que ella dijera con marcada timidez en su voz:

\- karma kun?

\- lo siento - dijo el sonriendo con pesar al soltarla - solo pensaba que eras una gran amiga, quizá me sobrepase un poco?

El sonrojo en el rostro de la chica creo una peligrosa mezcla de emociones en él, se veía tan adorable que el solo quiso abrazarla una vez más, tanto que su rostro se Tornara del mismo color que su cabello; pero a la vez se recordó que lo que había hecho lo ponía al descubierto, su rápida excusa podría salvarlo esta vez, pero no siempre funcionaria. Se había prometido a si mismo cuidarla sin revelar lo que sentía por ella, el sabía que era peligroso, y a ella la iba a protegerla de ese peligro.

Por su parte manami estaba convertida en una madeja de emociones una vez más por culpa de karma. primero esa misteriosa sonrisa cargada de afecto, luego sus preciados materiales de laboratorio empacados con más cuidado del que incluso ella misma era capaz, luego compartió este hermoso lugar tan importante para él, y por ultimo aquel fuerte y gentil abrazo que la dejaba completamente desarmada. Desde aquella noche en el muelle los pensamientos de manami no se habían alejado demasiado del misterioso pelirrojo, quizá fuera el hecho de estar ahí para ayudarla, quizá fuera la forma como siempre la había tratado con cortesía y delicadeza, quizá fuera ese lado dulce que siempre había podido ver en él, o quizá todo hubiera empezado mucho antes, ese primer día cuando la auxilio en el momento en que nadie más lo hubiera hecho. Ella no lo sabía, pero desde entonces un extraño nudo en su estómago había empezado a ajustarse cada vez con más fuerza, era una misteriosa sensación de ansiedad y expectación solo por la idea de verlo, acompañada de la súbita cobardía cada vez que se acercaba a él. Ella no entendía nada, su fuerte era química no lenguaje, intentar nombrar esa extraña sensación no estaba entre sus capacidades justo ahora.

Justo hacia unos segundos, se había sentido tan feliz que Ahora se avergonzaba de ello, solo eran amigos, aunque se repitiera eso ni siquiera sabía que otra cosa podían ser si no eso. El, era un amigo muy querido y un cómplice confiable, pero no dejaba de preguntarse por qué había un rastro de melancolía y un triste suspiro cuando su lista se detenía ahí. Él era un enigma, y ella en serio quería entender por qué, y más que cualquier cosa quería entenderse a sí misma. Quizá las relaciones humanas no fueran su fuerte, pero no se iba a rendir, iba a resolver el misterio de la caja de pandora, ya fuera que encontrara un dios de la fortuna, un travieso demonio o un genio embotellado, aceptaría lo que hubiera en su interior.

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado, una vez mas gracias a todos los que han comentado y dado follow y fav a mi historia, me animan a continuar cada semana. que tengan una linda semana n-n**_


	7. Solo es una excusa, cierto?

**_hola, de regreso esta semana, con una épica lucha con el internet para poder publicar. espero que les guste el capitulo y que hayan tenido una linda semana, sin mas preámbulos, aquí va el cap._**

* * *

Maanami chan – canto alegremente kaede mientras se acercaba a su amiga que se encontraba guardando sus cosas mientras todos salían del aula– vamos a comer un helado antes de ir a casa, quizá hasta pasemos al distrito comercial a pasear un rato, quieres venir?

Kaede chan – manami parecía algo preocupada mientras buscaba la forma de responderle a su amiga - yo...

Kaede simplemente suspiro

Otra vez estas ocupada estudiando para tus exámenes? – kaede parecía algo triste y preocupada a la vez – esta bien que te esfuerces en tus estudios pero no tiene caso si no descansas de vez en cuando sabes?

Lo siento kaede chan, prometo que la próxima vez te acompañare –manami Se disculpaba de forma tan sinera que su amiga solo suspiro otra vez, ella no tenia remedio, pensó afectuosamente.

No te preocupes manami chan, nos vemos el lunes

Kaede se despidió y salio del salón de clases para encontrarse con las demás chicas de la clase E, manami espero a que todos salieran y se dispuso a ir hacia la enfermería. Recojio las bolsas que había llevado en la mañana y cruzo el gigantesco ventanal que con cuidado la cerro desde fuera. Empezó a caminar por el bosque llevando el pesado paquete rumbo al escondite, el camino se había hecho mucho mas fácil de recorrer últimamente, era como si el bosque inevitablemente la hiciera sentirse mas ligera, podía entender por que a karma kun le gustaba tanto adentrarse en el bosque, sentía como su mente se despejaba al caminar.

Aun así la agradable sensación desapareció cuando se comenzó a sentir observada repentinamente, se percató del sonido de ojas moviéndose y agudizo su oído junto todos sus sentidos en busca del intruso, sus músculos se tensaron lista para todo, pero entonces una mano sujeto su muñeca fuertemente, inmovilizándola repentinamente por su izquierda, ella contra ataco instintivamente con uno de los movimientos de judo que les había enseñado karasuma sensei, debería haber derribado a su atacante considerando la postura que había adoptado, pero este había sujetado su otro bazo y ahora era sostenida con firmeza.

Como era de esperarse de okuda san, esta vez tuve que usar mas fuerza para evitar caer al suelo

Karma kun – dijo ella enojada mientras la soltaba – debes dejar de hacer eso, nunca pienso que puedes ser tu, un dia podría lastimarte.

Me gustaría ver eso – dijo el con una sonrisa – aun asi me tranquiliza que me ataques con todo, eso quiere decir que nunca bajas la guardia.

El recojio el pesado paquete que ella habia dejado caer en cuanto habia percibido su presencia y comenzó a caminar hacia el pico de la montaña.

Desde que habían establecido el escondite de karma como base central habían pasado dos semanas, desde entonces juntos habían llegado a crear una rutina. Temprano en la mañana escondían en la enfermería los materiales para la adecuación del laboratorio, en la tarde esperaban a que el campus se vaciara y a tiempos diferentes salían del edificio por la puerta principal para luego ingresar por una ventana lateral, luego en la enfermería tomaban los materiales para seguir hacia el bosque. En la mayoría de las ocasiones se encontraban en el camino hacia la cueva, sobre todo desde que manami le había pedido ayuda a karma para su entrenamiento de artes marciales, el había tomado por habito sorprenderla por la espalda. En general ella siempre reaccionaba de forma tan instintiva que nunca duaba que se enfrentara ante un enemigo, y a él le divertía mucho asustarla de esa forma, aunque no dudaba que un día de hecho podía salir lastimado por ello.

\- es impresionante lo mucho que has mejorado, okuda san, tu apariencia es bastante frágil pero tefortaleces con mucha rapidez

\- aun así no he podido derribar a karma kun ni una vez.

\- con tu velocidad de mejora no estas lejos, cada vez debo usar mas fuerza para impedir que me derribes, además entrenar contigo me ha ayudado a mejor mis propios reflejos

\- los reflejos de karma kun? - ella parecía divertida con la idea - pero si karma kun se parece mucho a un gatito, no hay posibilidad de que tus reflejos requerían mejora.

El se sonrojo ligeramente ante el comentario e intento disimularlo continuando la conversación.

\- vi a las chicas salir juntas, llegue a pensar que irias con ellas

\- No puede evitarse no es asi? – dijo ella en un suspiro – después de todo hemos necesitado materiales extra para iluminación y para accionar los mecheros, ademas es cierto que debo estudiar para los exámenes y eso junto a la practica de ares marciales en efecto nos ha quitado tiempo en estas dos semanas, además tu ya estabas en el bosque no podía dejarte plantado de esa forma.

\- Yo te podría ayudar a estudiar tambien si quisieras – dijo el con disimulada confianza

\- Pero karma kun odia japonés no es asi? – el comentario parecio herir ligeramente el orgullo del pelirrojo quien solo respondió con una mueca fingido enojo

Mamami río alegremente al ver la infantil reacción del chico, y este sonrió a su vez con ella. En general su rutina se había establecido de modo que temprano en la mañana entrenaban un poco los movimientos de judo para después llegar a tiempos diferentes a clase, a petición de manami las primeras dos horas de la tarde trabajaban en los deberes que koro sensei les dejaba; después cenaban juntos, se turnaban para llevar un bento o comprar algo y después comenzaban a trabajar en el laboratorio.

Con el paso de los días se había convertido en una rutina bastante agradable, incluso si no tuvieran tanta urgencia en terminar el laboratorio manami hubiera preferido ir al bosque a encontrarse con karma, aunque sintió una ligera punzada de culpa al pensar en eso, no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo demasiado pues para entonces habían llegado una vez mas a la entrada de la caverna y karma ofreció su mano a manami como lo hacia ya por costumbre.

No importaba que hubieran pasado dos semanas desde que empezaran a trabajar allí, los giros y barrancos internos de la caverna eran tan intrincados que manami necesitaba aun la guía del pelirrojo, y ella misma jamás lo admitiría a si misma pero tenía dos motivos ocultos para no rechazar aquella pálida mano que se ofrecía con ternura. La primera de ellas era el miedo que a manami le producía la profunda oscuridad de la cueva, hasta entonces había ocultado hábilmente aquel pequeño temor, pero la verdad era que la oscuridad le producía un pánico indescriptible, en la ciudad en general no tenia problemas gracias a la iluminación de las calles pero en medio de la absoluta oscuridad de ese lugar ella se sentiria muy ansiosa si no fuera por su compañero, que sin saberlo le había estado brindando mucha tranquilidad a la chica. La segunda razón, que podría considerarse secreta hasta para la propia manami, era que ella se sentía extrañamente feliz cada vez que el tomaba su mano y la guiaba, aquel sentimiento entraba entre la lista de cosas que las chica de los ojos color lavanda se había prometido desentrañar, aunque evitaba de forma inconsciente pensar en ello. Por su parte karma se sentía realmente feliz de poder tomarla de la mano y caminar junto a ella, cosa que ocultaba magistralmente cuando ofrecía su mano con rostro inexpresivo, además de sentirse profundamente agradecido por que la oscuridad ocultara su discreta sonrisa.

* * *

Aquella tarde finalmente lograron terminar la adecuación del laboratorio, increíblemente temprano considerando las las horas hasta las que se habían acostumbrado a trabajar. entre la rutina que habían establecido juntos el había decidido acompañarla hasta su casa cada noche, manami había insistido en un principio en que no era necesario, pero karma era aún mas insistente, y finalmente había ganado la discusión al declarar con una sonrisa felina:

\- incluso si no me permites acompañarte yo te seguiré todo el camino a casa, aunque claro, nunca sabrás cuando me marche.

Ella no había podido reprimir un escalofrío al ver como sus ojos tomaban por un momento el dolor del mercurio y había terminado por acentir mecánicamente para tranquilidad del muchacho. A fin de cuentas el siempre acababa haciendo lo que quería.

Mientras caminaban juntos por el distrito comercial rumbo a la estación de metro manami observaba distraídamente los locales que aun estaban abiertos mientras su compañero la miraba con atenta discreción. Entonces tuvo una idea, después de todo tenían tiempo.

\- okuda san tengo algo de hambre, quieres parar aquí a cenar? Yo invito

Aquella tarde habían decidido trabajar solo en el laboratorio con la esperanza de terminar finalmente y ya que había sido el turno de karma el había planeado ir auna tienda de conveniencia por la cena, pero ya que habían trabajado mas rápido de lo esperado, para tristeza del chico, no había tenido necesidad de hacerlo, aunque ahora se sentía feliz por ello.

Ella pareció sorprenderse ligeramente por la propuesta, pero después de un segundo respondió - claro, suena bien - mientras sonreía

Entraron al café y una mesera les alcanzo una pequeña pero linda carta a cada uno. El lugar estaba en si bastante vacío salvo por un grupo de estudiantes que estaba sentado en un reservado al fondo del local, ellos optaron por una mesa junto a la ventana y después de que la mesera se alejara con su pedido continuaron su conversacion.

\- me pregunto si las chicas seguirán por aquí? - dijo el mientras observaba un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria al otro lado de la calle

\- quien sabe, quizá no, es algo tarde - contesto mirando también distraídamente la calle - kaede dijo que solo irían por un helado. En todo caso aún no he entendido por que debemos ocultar nuestra alianza también de nuestros compañeros, no creo que nadie sabotee nuestro asesinato.

\- No es como que crea que pueden sabotearnos, es solo que ese pulpo es demasiado aficionado a los chismes, si todos lo saben lo pueden comentar casualmente un día sin saber que koro sensei los está escuchando y entonces estará en sobre aviso . En todo caso si el plan que establezcamos lo requiere les pediremos ayuda, pero entre tanto lo mejor es no levantar sospechas.

\- Me pone triste guardarle secretos a kaede chan, pero creo que tienes razón.

\- Kayano san es bastante perspicaz, no deberías subestimarla.

\- Pero hemos sido cuidadosos, no creo que sospeche nada, o si?

\- Su mejor amiga no sale con ella ni siquiera un viernes en la tarde, muestra signos de fatiga, llega temprano y se va tarde de la escuela todos los días; la excusa de estudiar para los exámenes tiene un límite de tiempo, okuda san– su voz sonó realmente seria al analizar la situación, lo cual entristeció un poco a la chica

\- excusa? - la voz de kaede sobresalto de repente a los dos jóvenes, en especial a manami quien se puso de pie de inmediato

\- ka kaede chan? - el nerviosismo en la voz de manami resultaba particularmente sospechoso para su amiga.

Karma se dio cuenta entonces que habían olvidado revisar de que escuelaeran los estudiantes al otro lado del cafe, eran las chicas de la clase, se sintió tonto por no preverlo.

\- yo.. Este ... Nosotros – sobre todo al ver como manami intentaba explicarle la situación a su amiga, la cual solo fruncía el ceño cada vez más.

Si hemos de ser francos kaede no estaba realmente enojada, había visto a su amiga entrar y, aunque ella y las chicas estaban por irse a casa, había decidido acercarse a saludarla. En ese momento imagino que ella venia de la biblioteca, pero ahora estaba preocupada por su amiga pues habia escuchado la ultima parte de la conversacion, se pregnto que clase de secrero podia tener que guardarle su amiga que involucrara al chico mas peligroso de la escuela, ademas era cierto que se veia muy fatigada ultimamente, y si de hechoestudiar solo gabia sido una excusa ella temio que manami se encontrara en problemas graves.

La chica aludida solo se ponía mas nerviosa a cada segundo mientras intentaba tomar una decisión, mentirle a kaede o arriesgar los planes de karma, quien había confiado en ella, de hecho en alguien, por primera vez y había sido muy enfático en que trataran todo el plan con discreción. La verdad no habían podido discutirlo con calma antes, y justo ahora se sentía realmente perdida, no podía encontrar una solución adecuada para todo esto.

\- estamos saliendo -dijo el poniéndose de pie y poniendo su brazo protectora mente sobre lo hombros de una sorprendida manami que había sido sacada de la forma más abrupta posible de sus pensamientos - lamento haber monopolizado a manami todo este tiempo, en su defensa diré que si hemos estudiado estos días... Un poco - la traviesa sonrisa del chico solo acentuo aun mas el sonrojo de manami, - no he podido obligarme a dejarla ir.

Manami estaba tan roja en ese punto que realmente aparecía competir con el cabello del chico, aunque a duras penas podía intentar notar algo, su cabeza era otra vez un nudo de ideas, para varias por culpa del chico que la abrazaba fuertemente. Ella era incapaz de articular un solo pensamiento coherente en ese momento, podría decirse que se encontraba en shock, aunque una pequeña voz en su cabeza intentaba llamar a la calma repitiéndole que todo esto, no era mas que una excusa cierto? Nada de lo que decía podía ser real cierto?

* * *

_**bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. gracias por los comentarios y los favs + follow, siempre me hacen muy feliz cuando los veo. que tengan una linda semana. n-n**_


	8. Confusion, farsas y desicion

_**lo siento por no haber publicado la semana pasada, estaba en finales y realmente fue imposible lograrlo, aun asi espero que este capitulo les agrade. n-n**_

* * *

Primero, las palabras de karma.

Estamos saliendo – había dicho mientras la abrazaba fuertemente – lamento haberla monopolizado todo este tiempo, simplemente no podía obligarme a dejarla ir.

Segundo, La sonrisa traviesa del chico que implicaba quizá demasiadas cosas.

Tercero, El sonrojo en la cara de kaede y su apresurada disculpa mientras salía del café con las chicas que preguntaban ansiosas que pasaba.

Cuarto, las miradas furtivas de las chicas hacia ellos desde la calle…. Y quinto, un tierno beso en su frente mientras el observaba maliciosamente la reacción de las chicas al otro lado del cristal.

Ese confuso hilo de eventos se había repetido incesantemente en la cabeza de manami por dos días seguidos, como si se tratara de un disco compacto incapaz de continuar a la siguiente canción o un archivo realmente dañado.

Ella no había tenido el valor para ver a karma en todo el fin de semana, se había excusado con el sin darle la opción de replicar, su intención inicial había sido poner en orden sus pensamientos organizar la teoría de su investigación antes de empezar a trabajar en forma en el nuevo veneno, pero a duras penas y podía alejar sus pensamientos de todo el asunto por cinco minutos antes de recordar lo ocurrido y sentir como su cabeza explotaba de ideas. Ahora era lunes en la mañana y manami caminaba como un condenado rumbo al aula de clase, incluso se había excusado para la práctica de artes marciales de la mañana, aunque en este punto ella ya se encontraba tristemente resignada, pero no por eso menos aterrada, de encarar una vez más al chico, aun sin haber logrado calma en su cabeza. Era inevitable que se encontraran, solo le quedaba el consuelo de que la primera clase era japonés y el jamás iba a esa clase; aunque era consciente de que eso solo alargaba su agónica espera. Pero porque quería evitarlo? Él no había hecho nada realmente malo o si? Solo había pensado un buen plan en el momento oportuno, solo había mentido un poco.

Cuando esta idea golpeaba a manami ella se sentía frustrada, ni siquiera entendía en lo más mínimo por que se sentía tan confundida. Entendía a la perfección en su cerebro que todo había sido una rápida estrategia para que kaede no los descubriera; karma era tan buen actor que ella no había necesitado de esforzarse para disimular, solo seguirlo. Además, si lo pensaba con detenimiento era una muy buena excusa para disimular todo el asunto, después de todo el éxito real de un envenenamiento radica en la sorpresa. Aun así, no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese hilo de eventos, era como si una pequeña parte de su cerebro, una menos racional y quizá demasiado fantasiosa, de hecho creyera que algo de esto era real, y lo peor, esa parte de su cerebro estaba realmente feliz.

Quizá lo que la atormentaba no era karma, ni sus acciones; el era bastante lógico, el tipo de persona que solo quiere lograr su objetivo y que actúa de la forma más lógica posible para hacerlo; esto era lo que a manami más le gustaba de él, era muy franco. Lo que realmente atormentaba a manami era ella misma y como reaccionaba cada vez ante él, cada vez que la sorprendía por la espalda, cada vez que reía, cada vez que la elogiaba, cada vez que le sonreía sinceramente, cada vez que… simplemente estaba ahí. Le molestaba no entender esa rara mezcla de nerviosismo, alegría, vergüenza e ilusiones vagas y etéreas de las que solo era ligeramente consiente. Qué demonios les estaba pasando? Todo esto era demasiado complicado, extraño, confuso y sobre todo, nuevo.

La chica caminaba silenciosa por el vacío pasillo, incluso se le había hecho tarde esa mañana intentando organizar que decir y hacer para componer la situación, no solo con su compañero, sino sobre todo con kaede y las chicas. Entonces se sintió bastante tonta al caer en cuenta que quizá no debería haber evitado las llamadas y mensajes de su compañero, ya que lo más probable era que él hubiera pensado dos días atrás lo que ella no había pensado hasta ahora, no habían puesto en orden su historia. Las chicas querrían saber, sobre todo kaede, en definitiva le debía una explicación a su amiga, después de todo era su mejor amiga, que motivo puedes tener para no decirle algo como esto?, Porque no me dijiste antes? Era la primera de muchas preguntas que en definitiva esperaba, además se dio cuenta de que realmente quería darle una disculpa a su amiga, pero justo ahora seria a ella precisamente a quien pediría consejo en una situación normal, de repente se sintió abandonada y suspiro tristemente al verse realmente sola en medio de todo aquel embrollo.

Perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos se sintió bruscamente arrastrada a la realidad cuando un fuerte brazo la hizo entrar en la vacía sala de música, para sujetarla firmemente contra un pecho inesperadamente amplio y pudo sentir entonces por solo un momento un pulso quizá demasiado acelerado, mientras la otra mano se posaba delicadamente contra su boca impidiéndole hacer ruido alguno, ella supo de inmediato esta vez de quien se trataba y no se resistió, en el fondo se alegró de enfrentar finalmente uno de sus problemas; no se sorprendió cuando el la giro delicadamente y la observo con sus ojos clavados en los suyos,un brillante color ámbar que siempre enviaban un potente escalofrío por la espalda de manami, era como si vieran en lo más profundo de su alma.

Ella intento hablar, para romper el incómodo silencio que había caído sobre ellos, pero fue sorprendida por la fuerte voz de karma, quien sorpresiva mente se inclinó mientras se disculpaba.

\- lo siento, okuda san – ya no la miraba a los ojos, pero ella sintió con sorpresa que él era realmente sincero- no pensé lo suficiente antes de hablar, eres una chica, este tipo de cosas deben ser importantes para ti y jamás pregunte si estabas de acuerdo con esta fachada, no te culpo por evitarme así, si en serio lo odias podemos pensar en algo nuevo.

Esto definitivamente tomo por sorpresa a la chica, no habían hablado apropiadamente desde lo que paso en el café y ella realmente no le había dado tiempo de explicarse, se sintió repentinamente culpable, ciertamente él no había hecho nada para que ella lo ignorara de esa forma, además es akabane karma de quien hablamos, la persona más orgullosa que conocía, el hecho de que se disculpara de forma tan sincera con ella movió una profunda fibra en el corazón de una chica a la cual en general nadie nota lo suficiente como para saber que le han hecho daño.

Además ,manami no resaltaba en general como una chica hermosa o especialmente femenina, que alguien considerara sus sentimientos como chica, de alguna forma fue nuevo para ella, aun así no podía permitir que su amigo se sintiera así de forma injustificada, era ella después de todo quien sobre reaccionó, no era justo.

\- no karma kun no es eso - contesto apresurada- solo me tomo por sorpresa, la verdad entre en pánico porque no tengo idea de cómo actuar como novia, karma kun no hizo nada malo en serio, la verdad es que lo estuve pensando y es una muy buena coartada.

El chico paso por una pequeña montaña rusa de emociones en ese momento, alivio porque ella no estuviera enojada, seguido de ternura el suave sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de manami al decir esto, algo de culpable emoción por que ella aceptara continuar la fachada, seguido de un terrible sentimiento de culpa por hacerla fingir, finalmente una emoción que se tradujo en sus ojos cuando vio una vez más a la chica, quien no pudo evitar pensar en un gato cazador por unos instantes.

Una felina sonrisa cruzo por su rostro unos segundo antes de que ella sintiera una vez mas la sorpresiva calidez y la fuerza de unos brazos que la sostenían con fuerza. Sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban bajo aquel abrazo y la agradable y culpable sensación que la había acompañado los últimos días cada vez que él se acercaba. Una vez más esa pequeña parte poco racional de su cerebro estaba haciéndose más fuerte. Pero algo muy extraño le ocurrió en ese momento a manami, sus preocupaciones desaparecieron como neblina en el amanecer, por unos instantes le pareció que todos sus problemas eran fáciles de solucionar.

Karma kun – se las arreglo a duras penar para articular la chica, quien aunque intento sonar calmada no podía reprimir el fuerte sonrojo en su cara.

Lo siento – dijo el sin soltarla – me pareció ver que alguien venia por la ventana, quizá fue mi herror – aun así él no la soltaba, la realidad era que no quería hacerlo, y había encontrado una buena excusa para no hacerlo, esta vez no lo haría – creo que nos las arreglaremos, okuda san; podremos hacerlos creer que realmente estamos saliendo.

Ahora en definitiva no había vuelta de hoja, debían trabajar en una historia convincente, al menos para las chicas y sobre todo para koro sensei, a quien en definitiva e llegaría de alguna forma y eso quizá lo distraería de la posibilidad de un envenenamiento futuro por parte de ellos dos.

Empezaron a planear una coartada lo suficientemente creíble, y los detalles básicos que cualquiera preguntaría. Para cuando sonó la campana y los dos cayeron en cuenta de que en efecto se habían saltado la primera hora de clase, ahora oficialmente tenían cosas que explicar.

\- yo entrare primero si quieres piensa en una excusa y entra en 15 minutos, de lo contrario alguien podría sospechar- dijo el mientras salía del aula de música, justo antes de salir, se detuvo un segundo y observándola con malicia dijo –por cierto, tienes un olor muy agradable, creo que es lavanda?

La sorpresa y vergüenza en la cara de manami fue algo que el chico no vio, pero que a ella le tomo un buen rato dominar lo suficiente como para sentir que podía dirigirse al salón de clase. Incluso si hablamos de un amante de la lógica como karma, en ocasiones podía ser muy impredecible, pero aun así, ella no podía negar que era tan confiable como siempre. Cuando finalmente llego al aula E su mente estaba en relativa calma hasta que escucho retazos de una conversación al fondo del salón.

\- Pero karma kun, porque manami no nos dijo nada si han estado saliendo por dos semanas?

Una de las chicas había preguntado insistentemente, al momento manami palideció, el tema de conversación era obvio. El pelirrojo a duras penas se las arreglaba para mantener su característica sonrisa mientras era casi acorralado por las chicas de la clase, intrigadas por lo que habían podido ver el viernes.

Yo se lo pedí como un favor, me gusta ser reservado con mi vida personal.

Pero quien se declaró a quién?- pregunto otra mientras sus ojos brillaban

\- Fui yo- dijo el como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

\- escucha bien karma kun, si haces llorar a manami te las verás conmigo, entendido? - dijo una muy sería kaede después de un momento de emocionados comentarios por las otras

El sonrojo de una silenciosa manami reapareció para horror de la chica mientras se un dia en su pupitre, escuchando atentamente toda la historia que su compañero se encargaba hábilmente de difundir en su lugar, al menos agradecía que nadie la notara, o al menos fue así hasta que kaede grito:

Manami chan – y se dirigió hacia ella, mientras karma la observaba sonriente desde su escritorio. Quizá aliviado de librarse de la amenazante de kaede por ahora

La pobre manami habría sido tomada por completo fuera de base si koro sensei no hubiera entrado en la clase en ese momento llevando unas guías, antes de que kaede pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, ya que entonces el foco de atención de todos cambio hacia su objetivo l cual todos dispararon en perfecta sincronía, y el cual como siempre logro evitar cada bala.

Al final de todo suspiro aliviada cuando vio a su amiga y ella le hizo una seña al dirigirse a su puesto indicando que hablarían después, ella realmente deseo tener la compostura de su compañero en ese momento. Pero cuando giro para verlo una vez más, sus nervios decayeron un poco, el le sonreía, de forma realmente honesta y parecía animarla con su mirada; incluso si mentir era su debilidad, era su deber dar lo mejor, esa fue la idea que la asalto en ese momento al pensar que ya no se encontraba sola en su misión. Ella decidió algo en ese momento, incluso si no podía nombrar lo que sentía justo ahora por él, no era un mal sentimiento; le alegraba que el fuera su compañero y continuaría con esto hasta el final. Le dolía mentir y quizá no podría fingir demasiado, pero no se iba a rendir. Después de todo si era el quien la acompañaría no tenía nada que temer.

* * *

**_espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que preguntaron por que no habia publicado la semana pasada, y gracias a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, me agrada saber que les gusta mi historia._**


	9. Como el golpe de un martillo

_**hola a todos, las ventajas de las vacaciones implican poder publicar temprano de vez en cuando, espero que les guste este capitulo.**_

* * *

Ese día manami había terminado de preparar dos posibles mezclas que intentaría probar, hacia el atardecer su compañero se había acercado curioso a su mesa de trabajo cuando ella saco un frasco de cristal de su mochila y lo puso sobre la mesa, dentro podía verse una figura alargada y amarilla moviéndose.

Eso es lo que creo que es? – había preguntado incrédulo el chico

Ella asintió gravemente mientras observaba el tentáculo

¿recuerdas cuando en los exámenes finales del semestre pasado koro sensei aposto sus tentáculos por nuestros resultados de exámenes? – el asintió a su vez, recordando su humillante derrota – cuando estábamos en la cabaña flotante yo me asegure de recoger al menos uno, es mi invaluable tesoro; una muestra de tejido que me permite confirmar si mi investigación va por buen camino.

Sigue vivo incluso lejos de koro sensei?

Así parece, nunca ha dejado de moverse

Impresionante okuda san, incluso cuando estábamos intentando asesinarlo con todo en ese momento tú pensaste en un plan B en caso de que falláramos – el asombro del chico en ese momento era sincero, sabía que todos lo habían dado todo en aquel intento, pero que aun así alguien hubiera estado preparado a ese nivel era sorprendente.

No es como si supiera que íbamos a fallar – dijo ella sonrojándose por el cumplido – la verdad creo que en ese momento no pensé nada en concreto, podría decirse que fue solo mi instinto. Incluso si lo matábamos este veneno es una tarea inconclusa que debo terminar.

El chico sonrió entretenido y la observo con más intensidad aun, capturando la mirada de la chica frente a él.

Aun así, eres impresionante.

Últimamente le pasaba muy a menudo que cuando él hacia ese tipo de gestos ella se ponía realmente nerviosa y por eso cambio de tema con una ligera tos intentando disimularlo.

En todo caso hoy quiero probar dos mezclas en las que he estado trabajando – señalo entonces dos frascos – para que sea viable un veneno he calculado que 0.0002 ml de solución pura deben ser tóxicos para 1 cm cuadrado de tejido, así que ...

Acaso importa la cantidad? No basta con que sea toxico?

En un humano normal incluso el agua puede ser toxica en las cantidades correctas- comenzó a explicar manami- en el caso de koro sensei una mínima cantidad de agua es toxica, lo cual me llevo a pensar que su reacción a la toxicidad de la mayoría de los venenos conocidos es diferente, por lo tanto he calculado que aproximadamente esa es la cantidad necesaria para que incluso si disolvemos la mezcla no haya necesidad de llenar una piscina con veneno para matar a sensei.

El chico había asentido en señal de entendimiento y entre tanto manami había sacado el tentáculo del frasco usando pinzas, mientras este se retorcía incesantemente, casi como si intentara escapar.

Lo siento tentáculo, pero hoy también tomare algunas muestras.

Le hablas al tentáculo? – karma no había podido reprimir una sonrisa de burla mientras ella se esforzaba por mantener un firme agarre sobre su valioso tesoro

Le tengo mucho afecto- contesto ella apresuradamente

En definitiva eres única –dijo el, aun riendo

Ella se esforzó por mantener la compostura regresando a su tarea cortando delicadamente dos secciones del tentáculo, que aún se movían en la mesa del laboratorio

Sostén esto karma kun por favor – dijo ella pasándole las pinzas al muchacho mientras ella mantenía fijas las muestras en una tabla con un par de agudos alfileres

Karma la observaba tomar las muestras de los dos venenos cuidadosamente y hacer las pruebas en las muestras y no pudo evitar pensar que su cara seria y llena de concentración era también realmente linda. Había disfrutado mucho toda aquella semana actuando como si de hecho estuvieran saliendo en frente de la clase, como era natural había aprovechado para ver muchas veces el rostro sonrojado y lleno de vergüenza de manami, el cual siempre le había parecido muy tierno; pero su rostro en este momento le inspiraba cierto respeto, casi admiración, lo cual recordó, fue quizá lo que lo llevo a sentirse de esa forma en primer lugar. Aun así, al recordar lo que había pasado esa semana era difícil no pensar en los incomodos comentarios de sensei sobre cuán "conmovido" estaba y sus intentos por tener algún tipo de "charla sobre cómo tratar a una chica", los cuales habían sido realmente problemáticos, aunque se las había arreglado relativamente bien para evitarlo. La verdad no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso verlo aparecer de la nada gritando "karma kun, tienes un segundo" mientras agitaba un montón de novelas románticas en el aire, nunca se hubiera esperado que el pulpo fuera un romántico, de solo recordarlo se estremeció un poco.

Quizá estos no funcionen – dijo ella desanimada alejándose de la mesa sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos

Él se acercó un poco más a la tabla en la cual estaban incrustados los fragmentos y vio como el de la derecha había tomado una coloración rosada y había comenzado a dar vueltas en torno al alfiler mientras el de la izquierda se veía de un tono verde pastel y había comenzado a generar prolongaciones en torno suyo, casi como un mini pulpo.

Vaya, como se esperaba de una reacción de un tentáculo de koro sensei – dijo el silbando

Karma kun, el tentáculo!

El giro su rostro confundido ante el grito de su compañera y vio que las pinzas estaban vacías, pudo distinguir a duras penas el color amarillo del tentáculo dirigiéndose hacia la oscuridad del túnel de salida de la cueva. Palideció en ese momento, realmente no podía permitirse perderlo. Corrió para alcanzarlo, siendo solo un tentáculo no era ni de lejos tan veloz como koro sensei, pero en definitiva era rápido para ser un tentáculo. Finalmente lo alcanzo hacia la mitad del túnel, la vista nocturna de karma era casi tan buena como la de un gato, así que cuando distinguió el movimiento no dudo un instante y se lanzó hacia él, atrapándolo con su mano y metiéndolo por fin en el frasco.

En su afán no fue consiente de donde estaba exactamente en ese momento, se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de uno de los barrancos del túnel. En el momento en el que se dispuso a ponerse de pie, resbalo y solo por un poco se logró mantenerse sujetado al filo del peñasco con una de sus manos, mientras el impulso lo lanzaba contra la pared de roca. Respiro aliviado pero cuando intento salir de allí noto un agudo dolor en su hombro, al parecer el golpe con las rocas le había dislocado el hombro, así no podría salir por su cuenta.

Karma kun – oyó la voz de manami llamando desde la cámara principal – escuche un ruido, estas bien?

Si okuda san, atrape al tentáculo, pero no puedo salir de aquí, creo que necesitare algo de ayuda.

Ahí voy – dijo ella adentrándose aterrada en la oscuridad, para ella todo era realmente difícil de distinguir, así que arrastraba sus pies e intentaba guiarse con sus manos para darse una idea mientras karma la guiaba a duras penas con su voz, y esto fue lo que llevo al punto culminante de una desgraciada cadena de eventos.

Con su pie manami empujo el frasco que se mantenía en un delicado balance al filo del peñasco y al sentir desaparecer ese conocido peso ella se lanzó sin pensarlo detrás de él, atrapándolo a duras penas en el aire y golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo, perdiendo la conciencia en el acto.

Cuando despertó, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y aun aturdida solo había podido verse a sí misma rodeada de oscuridad e instintivamente había entrado en pánico. Recordó todo lo ocurrido cuando sintió el intacto cristal junto a ella y entonces pensó en su compañero, quien quizá siguiera esperando su ayuda al borde del peñasco.

Karma kun, karma kun, ¿estás bien? ¿dónde estás? ¿sigues ahí? – había gritado preocupada

Aquí estoy okuda san – dijo una voz algo adolorida junto a ella, lo cual la hiso respirar aliviada un segundo

Estas bien? lo siento por mi culpa los dos caímos

En serio eres algo especial okuda san, nunca me imaginé que saltarías detrás de ese tentáculo- contesto la misma voz riendo - yo estoy bien, y tú ¿estás bien? No fue una caída muy alta, creo que fueron como tres metros, pero yo me las arregle para caer de pie.

Como un gatito – rio ella ligeramente mientras el pelirrojo lanzaba el ya acostumbrado gruñido de protesta cada vez que ella hacia un comentario similar - me duele un poco la cabeza, pero creo que estoy bien, ¿tienes idea de donde estamos?

No estoy seguro, he intentado buscar una salida de este lugar pero no he podido encontrar ninguna, creo que es una cámara aparte de la cueva, mi teléfono no parece tener señal en este punto de la montaña así que llamar a alguien parece imposible.

Oh no – manami se encontraba genuinamente aterrada en ese momento, su anterior buen humor se desvaneció en ese momento en la absoluta oscuridad a su alrededor y una creciente claustrofobia le hacía cada vez más difícil respirar, hasta que sintió la calidez familiar de una mano sujetando la suya.

Todo va a estar bien, pensé que en algún momento algo similar podría pasar, después de todo esta cueva es algo peligrosa. en mi computadora en casa tengo un programa que enviara un mensaje a nagisa con las coordenadas de este lugar si mañana a las 7 no lo he desactivado, usualmente lo hago al regresar a mi casa. esto realmente podría arruinar nuestra coartada pero…

Gracias karma kun – dijo ella respirando aliviada solo parcialmente, mientras se esforzaba por mantener la compostura – eres tan confiable como siempre.

No es nada okuda san, la verdad es que todo esto es mi culpa por dejar escapar ese tentáculo en primer lugar.

Creo que está a salvo en su frasco, me alegra mucho que lo recuperáramos, pero en serio estas bien karma kun?

Sí, creo que solo me lastime un poco el brazo, la verdad me preocupa un poco más que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí- dudo un segundo antes de continuar - ¿tu estas bien con eso?

Manami se estremeció entonces, la verdad era que a duras penas se las arreglaba para mantenerse calmada en ese momento, siendo realmente francos no se explicaba como evitaba el temblor en su voz. Era indudable que esta situación la ponía realmente nerviosa, nunca había podido entender realmente su miedo a la oscuridad, pero estaba segura de que esa era la razón por la cual su visión nocturna era tan mala. Su respiración se aceleró al imaginarse como seria pasar una noche en ese lugar, casi como dentro de un ataúd, frio y silencioso. No pudo evitar empezar a temblar en ese momento, finalmente había perdido la batalla con el único miedo que no había podido dominar. Intento forzarse para responder algo que disimulara su terror pero entonces fue sorprendida con el peso de un brazo sobre sus hombros que la trajo hacia su compañero y la hizo sentarse entonces en el frio piso de piedra de la cueva.

Si de hecho tenemos que pasar la noche aquí, mejor evitemos perder demasiado calor, las noches no son muy frías aun pero….

Él se detuvo en ese momento cuando sintió el temblor de su compañera, la acerco hacia el en un principio cuando noto la presión que se formaba alrededor de la chica, pero entonces dudo ¿quizá había ido demasiado lejos? Intento soltarla, pero ella no se alejó de él, al contrario se aferró con más fuerza a su playera. La sorpresa inicial del chico se trasformó en una momentánea alegría, hasta que se dio cuenta de la razón del temblor de su compañera.

Okuda san – intento preguntarle el motivo de su temblor, pero en ese momento pensó que quizá la respuesta era demasiado obvia y seria cruel de su parte hacerla admitirlo; después de todo él era consiente de cuanto esfuerzo ponía ella para parecer fuerte frente a él y a pesar de todo había notado lo difícil que era para ella cruzar el túnel de acceso a la cámara principal – ¿porque no hablamos de algo mientras nos cansamos lo suficiente para dormir un poco?

El sintió como ella asentía con su cabeza e intento distraerla hablando de la escuela, de sus compañeros y de los posibles planes que tenía para matar a koro sensei, eventualmente ella comenzó a contestarle y dejo de temblar, pero no se alejó de él. Hablaron mucho tiempo hasta finalmente los dos simplemente dejaron de hacerlo, pero incluso entonces el miedo no regreso. La presencia del chico era cálida y reconfortante para manami así que decidió que quizá no sería mala idea quedarse con el de esta forma un poco más si eso frenaba su pánico. Después de calmarse un poco ella eventualmente se quedó dormida con el abrazándola fuertemente. Karma sintió el momento en el cual el confortable silencio que compartía con ella se transformó en sueño y se alegró honestamente de que ella ya no estuviera asustada. Con este pensamiento finalmente permitió que lo venciera el sueño.

Los dos hubieran dormido de esa forma hasta que nagisa los encontrara en la mañana si los entrenados reflejos de karma no lo hubieran hecho despertar al sentir un repentino brillo en la cueva.

Inicialmente abrió sus ojos en busca del origen de la luminosidad y entonces creyó estar soñando, cientos de pequeñas luces flotantes iluminaban la cueva; pero cuando la punzada de dolor de su brazo lo hiso darse cuenta de que no soñaba se incorporó ligeramente e intento hacer una lista mental de los últimos sucesos y se preguntó que podía ser aquello.

Luciérnagas – escucho una voz casi dormida junto a el

Lo siento okuda san, te desperté?

No te preocupes karma kun- dijo ella levantándose a su vez – no es necesariamente una sorpresa, estamos a finales de verano y a las luciérnagas les gustan bastante los lugares oscuros cerca de fuentes de agua, imagino que el lago de la cámara principal los trajo hasta aquí.

Pero realmente hay muchas, nunca había visto tantas en la cueva.

Es cierto, me pregunto por qué habrá tantas en esta cámara específicamente

En ese momento manami noto algo realmente extraño, vio que varias luciérnagas desaparecían y aparecían en un punto en concreto de la cueva. Se acercó allí intrigada y fue entonces cuando sintió una abertura no muy grande en una de las paredes, cuando ella y karma habían buscado salidas antes no habían buscado a nivel del suelo.

Karma kun, creo que veo el bosque y un rio – dijo manami muy emocionada esforzando al máximo su vista

Crees que podamos salir por esa abertura?

Es algo pequeña, pero creo es posible

El pequeño orificio en la pared los llevo a la entrada de otra ala de la caverna que daba directamente al borde del rio que cruzaba el bosque, lo cual explicaba la abundante cantidad de luciérnagas en ese punto específico. Cuando finalmente estuvieron fuera se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la falda de la montaña, muy cerca del ala principal de la escuela, ese dia lograrían regresar a casa.

Manami se estiro inspirando felizmente el aire fresco del bosque y pensó que le alegraba mucho haber salido, iba a preguntarle algo a su compañero pero cuando giro a verlo y de repente su mente quedo en blanco. El tenue resplandor de la luna y las luciérnagas a su alrededor le daban un aire realmente sobrenatural al chico, sin mencionar aquella mirada una vez más, dirigida hacia ella, acompañada de esa amable sonrisa. Se fijó entonces en su hombro y recordó como a pesar de esto la había salvado del pánico. Manami se sonrojo cuando fue consiente por fin de todo lo que acababa de pasar y a su pesar recordó entonces algo que la había estado atormentando por varios días ya.

Todo había empezado e lunes con el asunto de la fachada. Manami jamás se imaginó un interrogatorio semejante. Antes de entrar a la clase E no era muy dada a tener muchas amigas, pero eventualmente todas las chicas de la clase habían llegado a llevarse bastante bien, por lo tanto el nivel de "girl talk" al que manami estaba acostumbrada no era nada en comparación de la avalancha de preguntas que enfrento ese día a la hora del almuerzo.

La historia que había planeado con karma era sencilla, la idea era que las chicas no se fascinaran demasiado. En la historia de manami, ella y karma se encontraban con frecuencia en la biblioteca pública después de clase, inicialmente por coincidencia. Eventualmente habían tomado la costumbre de comer algo en la tarde y hablar un poco. Hacia dos semanas karma le había preguntado a manami si quería salir con él, y eso era todo. Lo que manami no esperaba era que una historia tan relativamente común emocionara de tal forma a las chicas. No muchas tenían novio y todas hablaban de cuan romántico era enamorarse en una biblioteca. En algún punto manami había quedado reducida al margen de la conversación mientras todas construían variaciones sumamente fantasiosas de la historia.

La verdad era que manami veía tan felices a sus amigas que decidió no detenerlas, solo sonreía, hasta que hanano hizo aquella pregunta.

que es lo que más te gusta de él, manami chan?

La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, ella desvió la mirada mientras pensaba. Karma le había dicho que la clave de una buena mentira era mezclarla con algo de verdad, así no te delatabas a ti mismo al hablar, por eso intento recordar que era lo que más le agradaba de él, como amigo.

Su sonrisa – dijo ella finalmente mientras su rostro mostraba timidez, todas las chicas parecieron confundidas en ese momento, al parecer ninguna encontraba aquella sonrisa llena de malicia particularmente encantadora– él tiene una sonrisa muy dulce a veces y una risa muy franca- continuo intentando explicarse- es en realidad muy buena persona y es alguien en quien puedes confiar ademas, aunque se preocupa mucho por mí, sé que cree en mí. cuando estoy cerca de él me da valor y es alguien muy honesto, así que no tengo miedo de que me mienta o me lastime, además me agrada mucho su compañía y…

En algún punto manami había empezado a enumerar todo esto con sus manos, pero se detuvo en seco cuando noto que todas las chicas guardaban silencio, todas la observaban asombradas y de repente ella se sintió intimidada, dejando su frase en el aire.

En serio estas enamorada de él, manami chan – dijo yukiko finalmente – que buena suerte

Un sonrojo aún más fuerte apareció en las mejillas de manami y ella simplemente asintió de forma mecánica. La conversación había seguido según lo planeado después de eso, las clásicas preguntas y las clásicas respuestas. Pero esa tarde mientras se dirigía al bosque manami no había podido evitar una pequeña sensación de incertidumbre al preguntarse qué tanto de la realidad había tomado para hacer su historia.

Desde entonces esta pregunta la había atormentado incansablemente, hasta que llena de asombro al observarlo en ese momento había obtenido la respuesta, la verdad la había golpeado casi con la fuerza de un martillo y la había dejado sin habla. Le gustaba, okuda manami se había enamorado de akabane karma.

* * *

_**espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, salio un poco mas largo de lo usual pero espero que les haya gustado. n-n**_


	10. Dos decisiones

**_regreso esta semana, espero disfruten este capitulo._**

* * *

Karma levanto ligeramente su brazo izquierdo y con su palma se cubrió de la luz del sol, eran casi las once, la hora a la cual había prometido encontrarse con manami. Era un sábado a finales de verano y el distrito comercial estaba realmente lleno de gente. Casi parecía una cita, pensó con ironía al sentarse en una banca cercana al reloj y repaso con incredulidad los eventos que lo habían llevado a este surreal escenario.

El jueves manami estaba finalmente lista para iniciar las pruebas de estabilización de una nueva mezcla en la que comenzó a trabajar desde el fracaso de la semana anterior, aunque naturalmente solo tenía la teoría en ese punto. Pero cuando se disponía a realizar las primeras pruebas karma escucho como exclamaba con un ligero suspiro

Creo que deberé ir a comprar más materiales

Él sabía que ella hablaba consigo misma en ese momento, pero casi como un reflejo dijo:

Debería acompañarte?

El noto la sorpresa en su rostro, seguido de una emoción que no supo leer y que intento interpretar como si no supiera como rechazarlo. Por un momento pensó en retirar su oferta, pero algo lo detuvo:

Si son muchas cosas te podría ayudar a cargarlas y atraerlas hasta aquí, además así evitarías tener que guardarlas en tu casa hasta el lunes, no? – insistió, no sin cierta malicia en su voz

Pero tu brazo, karma kun – él se fijó entonces en su brazo derecho, inmovilizado aun por el accidente

No te preocupes por eso, dijeron que era solo por prevención, además me deberían retirar los vendajes el lunes, no es gran cosa.

Él se dio cuenta entonces, ella estaba buscando una excusa, pero por algún motivo eso solo lo hiso insistir más. Se sintió como si la obligara a aceptar en ese momento, pero aunque estaba ligeramente herido, de alguna forma otra sensación, un poco más negra, empezó a aparecer. Era una sensación similar al enojo, pero diferente; y desde entonces parecía como si no hubiera dejado de crecer.

Lo siento karma kun, se me hiso algo tarde, me esperaste mucho? – oyó la voz de manami ligeramente lejos, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Sus negros pensamientos desaparecieron como si fueran empujados por una ráfaga de viento cuando la vio. Se veía sorpresivamente radiante, con sus habituales trenzas moviéndose mientras corría hacia él. Raras veces tenía la oportunidad de ver a manami en algo que no fuera su uniforme, pero se veía realmente hermosa. Se permitió la indulgencia de creer que tenía suerte, aquel ligero vestido de verano le quedaba muy bien, pensó que poder verla hoy valía la pena aquel pequeño esfuerzo.

Para nada – dijo el sonriendo– llegue hace poco¿ vamos?

Por su parte la chica libraba una pequeña batalla en su interior, aunque se sentía feliz de ver a karma su nerviosismo era evidente, no importaba cuanto quisiera ocultarlo. Desde que se había dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos por su compañero había pasado unos días bastante difíciles. Inicialmente se lo negó a sí misma, no podía ser. Pero la idea, mezclada con confusos sentimientos, continuo rondando los pasillos de su mente como un espíritu en pena. Después de darle vueltas al asunto, decidió hacer lo único que se le ocurrido para resolver un problema, usar el método científico. Tomando una pequeña libreta tomo apuntes, como si de un proyecto se tratara, aunque jamás había escrito algo tan lleno de tachones.

Plantear una pregunta problema: estaba de verdad enamorada de karma?

Plantear una hipótesis: si asumimos que quizá y solo quizá, estaba de verdad enamorada de karma, lo más lógico sería asumir también que reaccionaria diferente cuando él estuviera cerca, y que estas reacciones coincidirían con lo que en general se entiende como amor, no?

Realizar experimentos: manami era incrédula por naturaleza, así que un solo experimento no podía ser suficiente. Primero pensó en reunir bibliografía sobre el tema. Empezó comparando sus reacciones y emociones con novelas románticas y mangas shojo, campo en el cual no tenía demasiada experiencia. El resultado de este primer experimento, frustrantemente positivo

Al pensar que esto no era evidencia suficiente decidió hacer experimentos prácticos, primero empezó a monitorear sus reacciones cada vez que karma se le acercaba. Noto con bastante frustración que podía sentir su pulso acelerarse y que cada vez sus sonrojos eran más difíciles de ocultar cuando él le hacía un cumplido o simplemente le sonreía, esto último parecía ser un detonante crítico para su pulso. Además noto con terror que la hacía demasiado feliz tenerlo cerca y la entristecía lo contrario, incluso si no hablaban su presencia parecía tener un efecto particular sobre su estado de ánimo en general.

Aun así pensó que esto no bastaba como evidencia, así que después se dedicó a observarlo discretamente, pensando que lo lógico es que una chica enamorada fuera capaz de definir que le gustaba de la persona que le gustaba. Decidió que si obtenía una lista de más de 5 ítems concluiría la situación. Para asombro de manami la lista fue penosamente larga, se dio cuenta de que en algún punto incluso dejo de contabilizar, incluso comenzó a suspirar con cierta frecuencia.

Obtener conclusiones: manami finalmente se dio por vencida, era cierto, se había enamorado irremediablemente de Akabane karma. Ahora la gran pregunta era ¿desde cuándo? Hay quien dice que basta un segundo para enamorarte de alguien, pero manami se resistía a pensar que la fantasmal imagen de karma aquella noche le robara el corazón de esa forma, por atractivo y misterioso que se viera en ese momento. Además aquel misterioso comportamiento que había podido notar en si misma venia de mucho tiempo atrás ¿quizá desde que le propuso la alianza?, algo le decía que no. Quizá fuera en el momento en el que la ayudo a escapar de los maleantes en el muelle, pero aunque esa franca risa y esa sonrisa sincera la habían dejado sin aliento no pudo evitar pensar que eso fue solo porque ya conocía la franqueza y sinceridad del chico de antemano.

La verdad era que él había estado robando trozos de su corazón desde el momento en el que se conocieron. Manami jamás lo admitiría pero ella, al igual que karma, había tomado la costumbre de estar discretamente vigilante a la aparición de los mechones escarlata que habían aparecido acompañados de una sonrisa en el techo de aquel cobertizo en ese primer encuentro, solo por eso se atrevió a aseverar con tal confianza que él no era "tan mal chico". Aunque naturalmente ella no había notado estos sutiles pero constantes cambios en sus sentimientos hasta que estos se habían desbordado, llevándonos a la actual situación.

Aun así, obtuvo una segunda conclusión de todo esto, estaba irremediablemente enamorada del chico, pero no se lo diría. Sabía que el la respetaba como compañera y como fuerza aliada, enamorarse de esta forma solo la haría quedar como una niña tonta capaz de enamorase de cualquiera que le mostrara amabilidad. No iba a permitir eso, se guardaría sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón y esperaría a que un día desaparecieran, solo así podría seguir junto a karma de la forma como lo habían estado desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, solo así podría salvar su amistad con él, solo así él se quedaría a su lado.

Llevaba desde entonces intentando crear una distancia que le permitiera olvidar esos sentimientos irracionales que cada vez amenazaban con tomarse con más fuerza su cabeza, y así volver a la normalidad, pero no era una tarea fácil. Hablar con él era simplemente demasiado agradable como para no hacerlo y no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, le agradaba demasiado sentir su presencia junto a ella como para no acercarse inconscientemente, además aquella mirada con la que la observaba mientras trabajaba era simplemente muy linda. Todo parecía indicar que desde que se había hecho consiente de sus sentimientos manami solo se podía enamorar más y más de karma, lo cual la atormentaba un poco. Aun así ella se mantenía firme en su resolución de no hablarle de sus sentimientos y la idea de que estos fueran correspondidos ni siquiera paso por su mente.

Con la firme determinación de tomar distancia de él había buscado desesperadamente una excusa para evitar que se vieran el sábado, pero fue inútil, fue como si se quedara en blanco. Ese chico siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer de la nada y dejarla sin palabras. Al final había aceptado la compañía de karma, pero aún no se rendía, se esforzó en distanciarse mientras caminaban hacia una pequeña tienda, que era muy conocida para manami en este punto. Pero Cuando el hablo manami perdió una vez más su concentración.

\- me sorprende que hayas encontrado un proveedor que le venda tantos químicos a una estudiante de secundaria.

\- tengo un permiso que karasuma sensei firmo para mí, se supone que son para el laboratorio de la escuela. Me dijo que así sería más fácil trabajar.

\- karasuma sensei sabía de tu laboratorio? – el tono de karma era desinteresado, pero había una sombra de tristeza en el fondo que no lo había abandonado desde el jueves

\- no, simplemente me lo ofreció un día. Aunque debe saber que aun trabajo en un veneno

Karma simplemente asintió, manami no podía dejar de pensar que algo andaba mal, pero cuando intento decir algo más ya habían llegado a su destino. Era pequeña, el tipo de tienda especializada a la cual solo llegas si tienes algún tipo de conocimiento de algo en específico. Se localizaba en el primer piso de un viejo edificio en una calle del distrito comercial, daba la impresión de ser una tienda familiar que llevara muchos años en el negocio.

Bienvenida manami chan –grito una alegre voz cuando entraron – ya empezaba a preguntarme cuando volverías, oh y esta vez trajiste un compañero ¿él también es asistente de laboratorio?

Quien hablaba era un muchacho ubicado detrás de un gran mostrador de cristal. Parecía un estudiante de preparatoria, lo más probable era que trabajara en ese lugar de medio tiempo. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido por una pequeña coleta y ojos amables, que para ira de karma miraban con demasiado afecto a manami.

Hola satoshi kun, hacía tiempo que no venía – dijo ella correspondiendo su sonrisa y señalando a karma – él es karma kun

Akabane karma, soy compañero de manami – dijo el con una sonrisa ligeramente intimidante, que causo un estremecimiento en el estudiante de secundaria.

necesitamos algunos materiales , aquí está la lista con las cantidades y la autorización – dijo manami rompiendo la tensión, de la cual no era consiente, después de unos segundos

Vaya es una lista larga, tu escuela no se limita a hacer volcanes no? – continuo satoshi con aliviado nerviosismo - enseguida te los traigo

El muchacho desapareció detrás del mostrador dejando a una sonriente manami y un incomprensiblemente enojado karma, para volver después de unos instantes.

Aquí esta- dijo el alcanzándole a manami dos bolsas mientras ella se disponía a pagar los materiales – por cierto manami chan, el año que viene entras a preparatoria ¿no es así? ¿Ya decidiste a que escuela quieres entrar?

Aun no – dijo ella algo confundida – aunque tengo algunas opciones

Deberías entrar a la mía, tiene un buen programa de ciencias – dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa, y luego agrego señalándose – el año que viene seré estudiante de segundo, así que sería tu senpai ¿qué dices?

En ese momento el puño de karma se cerró con tal fuerza alrededor del paquete que estuvo realmente cerca de romper los paquetes y frascos en su interior. De repente deseo golpear con fuerza al muchacho frente a él. Entre tanto una sorprendida manami intentaba responder.

Seria agradable tener una linda kohai como tú – agrego al entregarle la segunda bolsa a manami, al ver lo difícil que le resultaba responder– piénsalo, es la preparatoria Aoba.

Manami agradeció torpemente y prometió pensarlo. Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, la preparatoria aoba estaba naturalmente entre sus opciones, pero algo del hecho de que karma hubiera escuchado aquella conversación la hacía sentir insegura. Quizá porque justo ahora, mientras caminaban, un incómodo silencio se había instalado entre los dos.

Karma estaba molesto, de repente en su cabeza muchas cosas tuvieron algún tipo de sentido. Al parecer alguien había tomado mucha delantera, lo cual explicaba la insistencia de manami en venir por su cuenta, y quizá hasta explicara lo linda que se veía ese día. Lo que sentía era definitivamente extraño, él no tenía derecho alguno a enojarse pero estaba enojado. Él había decidido no acercarse demasiado, pero le molestaba que ella lo alejara. Él había decidido no decirle sus sentimientos, pero no podía soportar la idea de que ella quisiera a alguien más. Se había convencido de que estaría bien mantener la relación de camaradería que tenían, pero al parecer ese no era el caso.

Un extraño deseo empezó a aparecer en su corazón, casi como una pequeña llama que va creciendo, eventualmente aquella minúscula idea pareció tomar toda su mente como un incendio. Deseo con todo su corazón encerrar a la chica ante sus ojos en una gran jaula para aves. Alejarla del resto del mundo, tenerla solo para él, que cantara solo para él, que solo pudiera verlo a él y que solo pudiera amarlo a él, ser todo para ella.

Karma kun, deberíamos almorzar algo antes de regresar a la montaña? – la dulce voz de manami lo arrastro a la realidad. De repente fue consciente de sus pensamientos y tuvo miedo.

Él lo sabía, no podía soportar compartir aquello que le gustaba, por eso no se atrevería a confesarle sus sentimientos a manami, porque sabía que nada lo detendría una vez lo hiciera, y se arriesgaría a perderla y a su sonrisa. Solo necesitaba que ella le diera permiso de acercarse un poco y sentiría la necesidad de no dejarla escapar. Tenía que protegerla de sí mismo. Definitivamente era una vergüenza. Su afecto era tan venenoso como temía.

Creo que es buena idea – dijo ocultando su oscuridad tras una falsa sonrisa.

Entraron en el mismo pequeño café al cual habían entrado la noche en la cual habían sido descubiertos por kaede y una vez más se sentaron junto a la ventana. Esta vez el lugar bullía de actividad, y mientras esperaban su comida observaron en silencio a las personas pasar por la ventana.

Manami había notado de inmediato aquella falsa sonrisa, siempre las notaba y detestaba cuando el sonreía de esa forma, le daba la impresión de que estaba cargando algo muy pesado. Decidió intentar averiguar que ocurría.

Sabes, creo que nunca me disculpe adecuadamente por la forma como me comporte aquella vez – dijo manami después de un rato

Disculparte? – karma parecía genuinamente sorprendido

Te ignore sin motivo y tú no habías hecho nada malo. además por mi culpa tuvimos que improvisar la historia

El entendió entonces, se refería a lo que había pasado después de que el declara frente a kaede que estaban saliendo.

Yo fui el que actuó de forma precipitada¿no? – dijo el con cierta amargura en su voz – no se me ocurrió que a ti te pudiera gustar alguien más, por ejemplo. La verdad yo debería estar agradecido de que no estuvieras realmente enojada conmigo.

Gustarme alguien más? – ahora manami estaba confundida

Como el chico de la tienda de hace un rato – dijo karma con aparente desinterés - es apuesto y es obvio que tú le gustas, mientras se suponga que sales conmigo será difícil para ti.

Manami inicialmente tuvo que reprender una pequeña risa, pero después de meditar la soledad en la expresión del chico comprendió que él no bromeaba. En su rostro apareció una vez más aquella emoción que karma no supo entender, como si muriera por decir algo pero no se lo permitiera.

Satoshi kun es un chico muy amable – dijo al final manami con una voz muy tranquila – no es como si no fuera consciente de la forma como me habla, pero… - se detuvo un momento, casi como si tuviera miedo de decir algo – no me siento así respecto a él, es … diferente

Diferente? – el interés de karma despertó entonces- diferente a qué?

Solo es diferente – dijo manami sonrojando se repente – en todo caso solo me quería disculpar por lo de aquella vez, no fue correcto ignorarte de esa forma. Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

No deberías prometer algo como eso a la ligera, podría tomarlo en serio – contesto karma con un matiz de malicia.

A que te refieres?

Algún día puedes querer evitarme en serio, alejarme de ti con todo lo que tengas.

Eso no pasara, karma kun es un amigo muy querido para mí – concluyo ella con una delicada sonrisa llena de convencimiento

No deberías confiar demasiado en mí, okuda san, soy yo después de todo.

Es porque eres tú, karma kun, que sé que no voy a intentar alejarme de ti de nuevo.

Incluso si hago algo como esto?

A manami le tomo un par de segundos comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Por un momento fue como si todo su sitema se apagara, y después lo único de lo que fue consiente fue de una sensación suave, casi como una nube y cálida, casi como un amanecer, eran los labios de karma sobre los suyos. Antes de que pudiera procesar un solo pensamiento racional al respecto, él se alejó y dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

Ves? Me dejaste acercarme demasiado

* * *

_**eso ha sido todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado. n-n have a nice week**_


	11. Tu eres un genio embotellado, pero yo

**_lamento no haber podido publicar ayer, pero aui esta el capitulo de la smena espero que lo disfruten n-n_**

* * *

Contrario a lo que cabría esperar, aquel beso no había sido producto de la improvisación. Detrás de esa pequeña acción había un motivo y la duda que lo había precedido fue magistralmente ocultada por el siempre confiado karma. Él se había dado cuenta, no sería capaz de alejarse de ella por su cuenta, por eso decidió que haría que fuera ella quien quisiera alejarse de él. Contaba con la tímida naturaleza de manami, así como el pánico ante el romance que había podido ver en ella. Era en realidad algo muy simple lo que necesitaba, un gesto capaz de intimidarla lo suficiente como para que deseara huir de el en ese momento, pero que a la vez no lo delatara. Con estas condiciones en mente cubrió todo el asunto con un velo de burla, como si no hubiera sido nada para él, aunque en ese momento una sensación de infinita tristeza se apodero de él, como si le diera un beso de despedida a la única persona capaz de entenderlo en verdad. Él estaba preparado para la reacción de manami; Esperaba que estuviera enojada, que saliera corriendo del café sin dirigirle palabra y que no quisiera hablarle después de eso, era su objetivo después de todo. Incluso estaba preparado para que dejara su alianza, le dolía pero era consciente de que ella podría hacerlo todo por su cuenta de ser necesario. En su cabeza lo más importante era que ella comprendiera que él no era tan buena persona como ella creía.

Pero aunque considero muchos escenarios, nada lo preparo para lo que paso después. Una enrojecida manami, con expresión impenetrable lo observo y dijo con tanta compostura como le fue posible:

Lo tendré en cuenta, pero aun así no tengo la más mínima intención de retractarme de mi promesa, karma kun – y después de una ligera pausa concluyo con un cierto matiz de tristeza – tú también deberías ser cuidadoso, alguien podría tomar en serio ese tipo de gestos alguna vez.

El pelirrojo quedo tan abrumado por la reacción de la chica que solo atino a asentir silenciosamente con su cabeza, mientras intentaba que su sorpresa no se trasluciera a su rostro.

En efecto esto se había salido de sus cálculos, pero que ella deseara quedarse a su lado lo hiso muy feliz. Una segunda mirada le dijo que ella estaba molesta de alguna forma, pero nada parecía indicar que estuviera realmente enojada con él, además podía ver una vez más esa extraña emoción que no podía descifrar, casi como si se contuviera e decir algo, lo cual no dejaba de intrigarlo. Manami era lista ¿quizá había visto más allá de su treta? Aun no comprendía exactamente en que estaba pensando en ese momento pero una cosa era cierta, había fallado en alejarla.

Por cierto karma kun, de camino a la montaña quisiera hacer una parada en la entrada lateral que encontramos para la caverna – dijo ella desinteresadamente mientras daba un bocado a su almuerzo, mucho más calmada ahora – quisiera comprobar algo.

Una idea se ilumino en la cabeza de karma entonces, para manami había algo que era más importante que cualquier cosa y que era capaz de relegarlo todo a un segundo plano, él debía descubrir que era aquello. Estaba impresionado, era alguien con una decisión que jamás había visto, pero claro ella no era cualquier chica, por eso él se había enamorado de ella en primer lugar.

Terminaron su comida y se dirigieron al bosque después de un rato. Aunque no hablaban animadamente como lo hacían usualmente, no era exactamente un silencio incomodo lo que se había instalado entre ellos, era algo similar a un silencio profundamente triste, como si ambos cargaran sus propias tristezas mientras caminaban, por eso ninguno intento romper el silencio que los acompañaba. En medio de aquella atmosfera quedaron inmersos en fresco verdor de la montaña.

Mientras seguían un camino relativamente conocido para los dos en el bosque, karma se dio cuenta de que rara vez estaban a esta hora por ese camino, los brillantes rayos del sol atreves de las hojas de los árboles, el sonido de las aves y las mariposas abundantes aun en esa época del año, lo impulsaron a lanzar de forma inevitable algunas miradas a su compañera, dando como resultado que casi perdiera el aliento en medio de la caminata. Aquel delicado vestido blanco en realidad la hacía verse como un hada. Una melancólica idea paso su cabeza después de aquella visión, ella era tan pura y dulce que de seguro se mancharía solo por estar cerca de él. Lanzo un triste suspiro, desde hacía mucho tiempo sentía como si entre los dos hubiera un cristal, un muro invisible pero infranqueable. Sabia que no había remedio, tenía que alejarla de alguna forma antes de que deseara cruzar ese cristal que la mantenía a salvo. Pero la realidad era que no quería hacerlo. Se armaría de valor y una vez hubieran matado a koro sensei lo haría. Para cuando tomo esta resolución ya habían llegado a la primera parada propuesta por manami y ella se encontraba en el suelo mientras comparaba con un libro unas hojas que crecían al interior de la cueva y después levantándose de un salto concluyo muy emocionada.

Lo sabía, hay mandrágora y lavanda roja silvestre, me pareció verlas de reojo aquel día – tras una pequeña pausa continuo en un tono más bajo – parece que no podre recogerlas hasta la noche, pero puedo esperar un poco

Por su tono daba la impresión de hablar para si misma una vez y el decidió no intervenir esta vez, por eso cuando ella reanudo muy alegremente su camino hacia la cueva él se limitó a seguirla hasta que ya adentro ella se giró para verlo con una sonrisa y con una ligera reverencia le dijo:

Gracias por tu ayuda hoy karma kun, creo que me quedare aquí hasta la noche para recoger las plantas, si todo sale bien el lunes podre empezar a trabajar con ellas.

De que hablas Okuda san, yo me quedo contigo para ayudarte a recogerlas, después de todo imagino que son venenosas no? – dijo el chico instalándose en un nicho de piedra junto al lago como si planeara tomar una siesta – además tengo curiosidad.

Enserio? – dijo ella ilusionada

El simplemente asintió. La inocente emoción en a voz de manami hizo que el chico abriera desinteresadamente uno de sus ojos y la observara, parecía feliz. Él sonrió, al parecer no le molestaba que se quedara. Inicialmente había planeado quedarse para asegurarse de que ella regresara bien a casa, incluso si ella le pedía que se marchara, pero le alegraba en serio que ese no fuera el caso.

esa planta que mencionaste antes, ¿mandrágora? ¿es la misma que aparece en los cuentos de brujas?

Si, esa misma- justo ahora realmente sonaba feliz, al parecer le agradaba hablar de este tema- en realidad era más una planta curativa usada por las curanderas pero puedo obtener algunos compuestos esenciales de estas plantas, que por cuestiones legales no puedo comprar y tampoco sintetizar sin un equipo especial.

porque tienes que esperar hasta la noche para recogerlas?

Es algo complicado, son plantas muy delicadas. solo pueden crecer en lugares oscuros y húmedos, si las expongo a la luz justo ahora podría estropearlas.

Son muy raras acaso?

Si, La verdad me sorprendió bastante encontrarlas, sobre todo la lavanda. Son plantas muy venenosas, pero hay muchas posibilidades en su uso.

Después de ello manami comenzó a trabajar en algunas mezclas y karma decidió dormir un poco. Hasta entonces tenía varios planes en mente para administrar el veneno a koro sensei sin que lo notara, pero el plan definitivo dependía de como actuara el veneno de manami y como fuera necesario administrarlo. Durmió pensando en aquellos planes, visualizando todos los posibles escenarios en su cabeza, pero en algún momento empezó a soñar. Por un momento todo desaparecía a su alrededor, imagino que era un estudiante de preparatoria junto a manami y nada relacionado con la clase E o la escuela importaba más, todo había pasado ya. Caminaba junto a ella por una calle con el atardecer en el horizonte, sosteniendo su mano y ella le sonreía con dulzura. Él sabía que también era importante para ella y ya no temía perderla, ella no se iría por que lo había escogido a él. Podía abrazarla con fuerza y no soltarla, no importaba fingir porque ya tampoco tenía miedo de sí mismo, el confiaba en que ella podía controlar al temible Akabane karma, solo ella podía hacerlo. En ese momento sintió como ella lo llamaba.

Karma kun –todo había sido un sueño pensó con desilusión mientras abría sus ojos de regreso en la realidad - Ya es hora de irnos karma kun

Vaya, Ya es tan tarde – dijo en medio de un amplio bostezo mientras observaba la luna por el tragaluz de la cueva – hm, que es esto?

Se fijó entonces que cubriéndolo estaba el delicado chal purpura que manami había tenido puesto todo el día mientras compraban las cosas en el distrito comercial.

Ha, lo siento – dijo ella con algo de timidez - Como dormías tan profundamente pensé que podrías coger un resfriado si no te cubrías apropiadamente, aun no es otoño pero las tardes han comenzado a refrescar últimamente

Con un suspiro se levantó y camino hacia ella poniendo el chal de regreso en sus hombros.

Gracias a ti creo que pude tener un sueño tan agradable, te lo agradezco, vamos? – dijo el chico con una sonrisa sincera, la primera que manami había podido ver en todo el día, lo cual inicialmente acelero peligrosamente su pulso. ella solo atino a tomar la mano que le ofrecía y a emprender su camino junto a él, intentando organizar sus súbitamente arremolinados pensamientos.

Justo ahora manami se encontraba feliz. Al principio de la tarde, después de que había pasado todo muchas cosas pasaron su cabeza. Al principio Sintió como su pulso de desbocaba y temió por un instante que sus sentimientos se escaparan de su pecho y acabara gritándolos a la persona frente a ella. Su primer beso, había sido tan dulce, pero tan frustrantemente breve, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella sensación.

Pero lo que había dicho al alejarse de ella ocupo su cabeza después de lograr calmar su corazón un poco, todo parecía indicar que solo lo había hecho por que había visto la oportunidad de jugar con ella, no tenía otro motivo. Sintió mucho enojo entonces, él se estaba burlando de ella. Claro que entendía que el intentara advertirle que no se confiara demasiado de satoshi kun, pero había sido su primer beso y para él no había significado nada llevárselo, cuando para ella había significado tanto. Estaba tan frustrada, se sentía ridícula teniendo sentimientos por un chico como él.

Se disponía a hacer todo lo que karma había predicho, Pero antes de actuar se detuvo. Podía haberse llevado su primer beso sin sentir nada por ella, eso era cierto, pero más allá de eso parecía que intentaba advertirle de algo. "me dejaste acercarme demasiado" no estaba segura de que podía significar, pero ella lo conocía. Él era alguien que disfrutaba demasiado haciendo bromas, pero no le gustaba aplastar a la gente sin motivo. En general sus acciones seguían una lógica personal. La verdad era que estaba acostumbrada a las pequeñas bromas cotidianas de karma, aunque nunca había sido algo tan directo, pero en el momento en que decidió enjaular sus sentimientos por el también decidió cargar con aquellas bromas, siendo consciente de que no significaban nada, todo para permanecer cerca de él.

Decidió en ese instante, en el cual podía asegurar que su mente había trabajado más rápido que nunca, que se mantendría firme, cumpliría su promesa aunque deseara huir, por que comprendió que si lo hacía ahora jamás se podría acercar otra vez y todo lo que había hecho para mantener su amistad seria perdido. Además aun había algo que la inquietaba, la tristeza en sus ojos, que se ocultaba detrás de esa autosuficiente sonrisa, le confirmo que el ocultaba algo.

En definitiva se había enamorado de alguien problemático, no era un amable dios de la fortuna pero tampoco era un malicioso demonio, era su amado genio embotellado, siempre sorprendiéndola y llevándola al límite, aceptaría ese hecho y viviría con su amor, le quedaba por hacer con esos sentimientos.

Tomando aquella decisión había estado conteniendo sus emociones desde entonces, y le alegraba en serio sentir que todo había pasado ya, podían volver la normalidad. Fue una sorpresa que él se ofreciera a acompañarla a recoger las plantas, pero como de costumbre él era más amable de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir y en serio le alegraba no tener que recorrer sola en la noche el bosque, siendo esta una de las razones para su actual felicidad. Casi parecía saltar de alegría en el bosque cuando se detuvieron frente a la caverna.

Espérame aquí, karma kun en un segundo terminare – le dijo manami mientras empezaba a buscar las plantas en el suelo con una canasta y un par de frascos de cristal.

El obedeció y se limitó a observarla desde la entrada y fue entonces cuando una segunda idea paso por su cabeza. Ella halaba con fuerza algo que parecía profundamente enterrado, hasta obtener una figura blanquecina, mientras sonreía realmente feliz y se disponía a repetir el proceso una vez más. En la tarde había pensado que se veía como un hada inocente y delicada, pero justo ahora se veía como una pequeña bruja de cuentos en busca de los ingredientes para una poción, llena de infantil malicia y emoción. Rio un poco con aquella idea. En definitiva su tenacidad distaba de la fragilidad e un hada, pero si tampoco era una bruja, con que podría comparar a la chica que le había robado el corazón?

Ahora solo necesito recoger la lavanda y todo estará listo – dijo levantándose de la tierra, con su precioso vestido ligeramente embarrado y una canasta llena de una raíces tuberculosas realmente grandes con unas frondosas hojas

Déjame recogerlas – dijo karma- como se ven?

Espera, es peligroso – dijo de repente alarmada– son muy venenosas, así que si no tienes cuidado podrías lastimarte

Ella pareció buscar algo en el suelo y después de un gesto se arrodillo entonces en otro punto de la cueva, y saco unas tijeras

– sabes estas flores me recuerdan a karma kun- comenzó a hablar después de unos instantes- pueden ser realmente peligrosas, pero también pueden salvar vidas. Solo sus espinas son realmente venenosas, sus flores tienen un dulce aroma y sirven para hacer medicina. Pero aquellos que no saben esto tienden a erradicarla como si fuera una plaga, por eso en la actualidad es tan rara. Además su color es muy similar al del cabello de karma kun, me ayuda a no perderlas de vista, por eso las pude ver esa noche. Podría decirse que es mi planta favorita.

La radiante sonrisa de manami tropezó en ese momento con el rostro de su compañero, que se había arrodillado junto a ella y se disponía a ayudarla.

Aun así, no deberías olvidar que son venenosas, okuda san- la melancolía en su voz parecía indicar que no hablaba solo de flores en ese momento

Un punzante dolor lo detuvo entonces, una gota de sangre salía de su dedo, al parecer las espinas eran incluso más largas de lo que había predicho. Con terror sintió como su dedo se adormecía de a poco, y entonces la mano de manami sobre la suya lo tomo por sorpresa.

Por eso te dije que yo las recogería- el suave tono de reproche con le que hablo hiso que el chico se sintiera un poco avergonzado -solo la resina de las espinas es peligrosa pero es importante sacarla rápido. disculpa pero esto puede doler un poco.

El chico vio con sorpresa como ella tomaba unas pinzas y con precisión quirúrgica sacaba la fina y larga espina de su dedo. Para después tomar el contenido de un pequeño frasco de cristal y pasarlo por la herida con fuerza.

Jamás podría olvidar que son venenosas, karma kun. Por eso prepare el antídoto de ante mano. Con eso deberías estar bien, pero disuelve esto en un poco de agua y tómalo por si acaso cuando llegues a casa.

El chico vio sorprendido como ella se ponía de pie tras cerrar el frasco de cristal en el cual había guardado las plantas y le ofrecía su mano mientras sonreía.

Sabes quizá lo que más me gusta de esas flores es su veneno, después de todo fue así como las conocí en primer lugar.

Un último pensamiento pasó por la cabeza del chico al ver la ligeramente maliciosa sonrisa de manami. Ella era una ninfa, tan pura como para amar aquello que la puede lastimar pero con la malicia para no permitir que lo haga.

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, quizá la historia solo tenga uno o os capitulos mas, asi que de ante mano agradezco como siempre a todos los qe comentan y han seguido esta historia.**_


	12. I'm sorry

lo siento pero esta semana no podre publicar, estoy trabajando en el capitulo final así que espero poder tenerlo para la otra semana.


	13. al fin, pero

_ok hay niveles de descaro y durar casi 6 meses sin publicar, lo siento enserio pero no tuve tiempo de vivir este semestre O-O, entiéndase deshonor a mi, a mi familia y a mi vaca._

_en todo caso traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia que espero les guste, este iba a ser el capitulo final pero decidí cortarlo para poder actualizar un poco antes, y si todo funciona el ultimo capitulo estará la próxima semana. si siguen leyendo esta historia a pesar de mi monumental descaro gracias enserio, sobre todo gracias a quienes la han leído desde que comencé su publicación. sin mas preámbulo espero que la disfruten._

* * *

Manami deslizo la puerta del laboratorio de la escuela, dejando que la luminosidad que se filtraba por las ventanas la cegara por un momento.

¡Manami chan¡ – dijo una animada voz desde una de las elevadas mesas del laboratorio

Satoshi senpai – contesto ella con un discreto movimiento de cabeza – buenas tardes.

El chico sonreía afectuosamente desde su mesa de laboratorio mientras la observaba organizar sus cosas en otro modulo.

Como de costumbre eres la primera en llegar, manami chan ¿a que planeas dedicarte hoy?

Debo llenar los reportes de los experimentos de la semana pasada antes de poder dedicarme a nada nuevo, pero sigo enfrascada en mi proyecto personal por ahora.

Ha ¿esa sustancia rara de la que hablabas? Quizá no sea te muy útil para tu currículo pero puedes hacer como quieras, después de todo el club de química da mucha libertad a sus miembros en esta escuela.

Si, esa es una de las razones por las que al final opte por la preparatoria aoba, aun así creo que hoy me iré temprano, en cuanto termine los reportes.

Ara, eso es inusual manami chan, por regla general eres también la última en abandonar el laboratorio.

Manami sonrió educadamente mientras organizaba los formatos que se disponía a rellenar. El joven se sonrojo discretamente desde su mesa de trabajo al otro lado del laboratorio, ella era así siempre, mucho más misteriosa de lo que su simple apariencia indicaba. Había conocido a manami el año anterior cuando trabajaba de medio tiempo en la tienda de suministros químicos de su tío. Ella se encargaba de comprar los materiales para el laboratorio de su escuela, los cuales cabe decir eran la lista más extravagante con al que él se hubiera topado, algunas sustancias incluso podían ser realmente letales. Él había notado al instante que ella era una amante del conocimiento, justo como el y quizá esto en particular fuese lo que lo hizo fijarse en ella más detenidamente para empezar.

Lo había encantado la delicadeza de sus facciones y sus tímidos movimientos, sumado a una resolución oculta, la cual a estas alturas el mismo no lograba definir, casi podía decirse que había sido amor a primera vista en su caso. Él había considerado sinceramente una victoria el que ella eligiera la misma preparatoria a la que el asistía como su primera elección, pero claro quizá el excelente currículo de ciencias había motivado esta decisión más que su presencia. Después de un rato suspiro levente, aun recordaba el día en que se armó de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos, hace casi un año cuando ella era aún estudiante de secundaria.

Entre tanto mientras rellenaba mecánicamente los formatos de observaciones ella se sumergía en sus recuerdos.

Aquella tarde, hace casi un año, el sol se había ocultado y manami se sentía inusualmente cansada y adormilada, había trabajado toda la tarde como de costumbre en el laboratorio secreto y estaba por dar concluido aquel día, pero antes de decidirse pensó que lo mejor sería probar las dos mezclas que finalmente se encontraban listas. Perezosamente se estiro y llamo como de costumbre a su compañero, quien se hallaba recostado en un nicho de piedra al otro lado de la cueva. Llevaba dos semanas trabajando en los venenos a base de lavanda roja silvestre y mandrágora, extrayendo los componentes básicos y conjugándolos con diferentes sustancias.

Karma también lucia cansado aquella tarde, mientras manami cortaba delicadamente dos trozos de tentáculo el pelirrojo bostezo perezosamente, cuidando que esta vez el trozo de carne amarillo que se retorcía en las pinzas no escapara.

Quizá solo pueda usar este tentáculo par pruebas más – suspiro ella antes de probar las mezclas – espero que encuentre el veneno adecuado pronto.

Por su observación era claro que ella no esperaba que ese veneno en específico funcionara, solo esperaba obtener los avances suficientes como para decantarse hacia una gama más amplia de mezclas basadas en la que tuviera el resultado más cercano al éxito. Por eso cuando dejó caer una gota de la sustancia carmesí sobre el pedazo de tentáculo que se agitaba incesantemente alrededor del alfiler observo con desinterés inicial el resultado, después se froto los ojos como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, su sueño se desvaneció en el acto.

Sus ojos color lavanda se abrieron y se acercó a examinar el inerte trozo de carne que yacía en la tabla. No se movía en lo absoluto, no había un rastro de vida en ese trozo de tentáculo al compararlo con la muestra vecina, que aún se agitaba tras haber cambiado de color hasta adquirir una tonalidad naranja, realizo observaciones mas detenidas movida por una súbita agitación, no había duda alguna. Incrédula había levantado su mirada a su compañero, quien parecía examinar con mayor detenimiento la reacción de la propia manami, en espera de un veredicto sobre el experimento. El rostro de sorpresa de la chica parecía ser toda la respuesta que necesitaba, y ella misma se había quedado sin habla.

Ha funcionado? – dijo el chico tras unos instantes de tenso silencio, mientras contenía su emoción

Ante esto ella se había limitado a asentir maquinalmente con su cabeza. Aun aturdida por el resultado, vio la reacción del chico como si corriera en cámara lenta. Coloco impasiblemente el tentáculo en el frasco que lo contenía y lo cerro cuidadosamente. Hasta ese momento ella no había podido registrar reacción alguna del chico hasta que sintió una vez más los ya conocidos y cálidos brazos que la rodeaban y la amable voz que decía:

Gran trabajo manami, sabía que lo lograrías.

Como de costumbre la sorpresa fue la primera emoción que se apodero de la chica, sacándola de súbito de la sensación de atemporalidad que la rodeaba, seguida de una emoción nueva para ella hasta entonces. Sintió una profunda pero calma alegría que se apoderaba de ella, como si nada pudiese entrar en ese círculo que los separaba a ella y a karma del resto del mundo, se sintió segura, se sintió capaz de todo, y sin darse cuenta sus brazos rodearon a su vez al chico, que no la soltó ni por un segundo.

Gracias karma kun, no lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda.

Eres la única que merece el mérito aquí Okuda san, ahora mereces descansar, déjame el resto a mí.

Ella simplemente asintió, se sentía verdaderamente feliz en ese momento, todo su trabajo, todos esos meses dedicada a esa única sustancia, finalmente habían dado resultado. Aún tenía que dedicar mucho tiempo al estudio de la sustancia en sí, cual es la vía de absorción más óptima, cuál es su configuración química específica, que podría neutralizarla; pero todo eso vendría después, ella estaba feliz por su éxito justo ahora y por la cercanía del chico que la había apoyado en la búsqueda incansable de ese líquido rojo que yacía sobre la mesa.

Por su parte karma se había visto enviado desde su aletargamiento previo hacia un torbellino de emociones inesperado, inicialmente lo embargo la más profunda alegría que lo empujo a abrazar, lleno de emoción, a la razón de esta; pero luego fue trágicamente consiente de un hecho que en su mente había evitado hasta ese momento "el fin se acercaba". Él se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo, en cuanto mataran a koro sensei se alejaría de manami, por el bien de ella, y por el bien de sí mismo; con el tiempo había descubierto que el dolor de ser dejado es incluso peor que el de abandonar a alguien, no quería arriesgarse a que ella lo abandonara un día, podría soportarlo de cualquier persona excepto de ella. Temeroso de que sus emociones se tradujeran en su rostro solo atino sostener con fuerza la delicada figura de la chica frente a él, mientras esperaba regresar a su usualmente neutra sonrisa.

Casi había logrado dominar su corazón cuando algo inesperado lo asalto, ella también lo estaba abrazando. Manami estaba avergonzada como de costumbre, pero no se alejaba de él, no lo apartaba, por un segundo fue tan feliz que la abrazo con aun más fuerza, diciéndose a sí mismo que esta sería la última vez que tendría tal indulgencia consigo mismo, una despedida, incluso si el plan fallaba, su fachada seria descubierta y ya no tendría más razones para trabajar con manami, no importa cuánto deseara hacerlo, por eso se aseguraría de no desperdiciar los esfuerzos de manami hasta ahora, haría el mejor plan de todos, haría una trampa de un nivel tal que koro sensei jamás vería venir tal impacto, lo haría por ella, sería su regalo de despedida para agradecerle que se quedara a su lado hasta ahora, que no se hubiera alejado de él, que aquella noche no hubiera dudado en tomar su mano y correr por el muelle, por haberle mostrado algo tan hermoso como el amor, incluso si justo ahora esa misma emoción lo atormentaba incansablemente.

Porque la amaba realmente se aseguraría de no traerle más desgracias de las necesarias, su afecto seguiría creciendo de forma incontrolable si permanecía a su lado, él lo sabía, era como un rosal abandonado sobre tierra fértil, solo crecería hasta rodearla más y más hundiendo sus espinas en el corazón de manami, sin dar jamás una sola flor. La protegería, era todo lo que podía hacer por la chica que amaba, después de todo, mientras el no estuviera cerca ella podría encontrar a alguien más apropiado, alguien que fuera menos peligroso que el temible Akabane karma, no es así?

Después de unos minutos el chico consiguió obligarse a separe de manami y recomponiendo su mejor sonrisa dijo:

Te invito a cenar, Okuda san. Desde mañana me dedicare a planear nuestra estrategia, así que esta será la última vez, desde ahora seremos especialmente cuidadosos y trabajaremos solo por mensajes si?

Manami se sintió sobresaltada por el cambio que sintió en el pelirrojo en ese momento, mientras la estaba abrazando ella pudo sentir una mezcla de emociones desde el, una mezcla de alegría, tristeza y resolución, ella misma no sabría explicar cómo pudo sentir todo esto de tan cortos instantes, pero la verdad era que lo había sentido y no sabía decir si aquella sonrisa ensayada que él le mostraba ahora podía relacionarse en algo con tan intenso flujo de emociones.

Cuando fue consiente de este pensamiento se sintió francamente tonta, no era posible tener tal percepción de las emociones de una persona o sí?, más importante aún se sintió morir de vergüenza cuando fue consciente de que una vez más el la había abrazado de esa forma, y más aún que ella le había correspondido, debía ser el sueño nublando su juicio, en definitiva nada más que su imaginación dejándose llevar. Que más podía hacer que su resolución de ocultar su amor por el chico flaqueara de forma tan patética? Su objetivo era proteger la amistad que había logrado construir, era consiente de no poder aspirar a nada más.

Por eso su respuesta inicialmente busco esconder su propia vergüenza. Un asentimiento de cabeza con media sonrisa y ella apresurándose a guardar los utensilios de laboratorio, el veneno y las anotaciones. Se sentía realmente cansada, estaba muy confundida y a la vez demasiado feliz como para pensar a profundidad en nada, en ese momento en su cabeza había solo una gran idea que abarcaba todo su pensamiento. Lo había conseguido, el veneno definitivo era una realidad. Como informe mezcla de ideas esta se mantuvo en su lugar mientas cenaba junto a su compañero, como de costumbre en el café del distrito comercial, y batallaba por mantenerse consiente.

Pero una única inseguridad se movía en ese momento en su cabeza tan llena de todo, era una ínfima cantidad de preocupación comparada con toda la alegría que sentía, pero estaba presente. Karma no había sonreído sinceramente ni una vez en toda la tarde. Para él era usual usar una insulsa sonrisa como tapadera de sus emociones, pero no frente a manami, para ella se había convertido en un hábito durante esas semanas ver una sonrisa diferente, una sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a dudas que él era feliz en ese momento, o que se sentía enojado o aburrido. Era cierto que era reservado, pero manami había notado que cuando estaban solo los dos el bajaba un poco la guardia. Fue este pensamiento el que escapo de la boca de manami cuando , después de cenar sentados uno al lado del otro en un vagón de metro casi vacío, ella comenzó a quedarse dormida, sintió en un instante como si todo el cansancio de aquellas noches trabajando hasta muy tarde, todo el esfuerzo mental de la investigación, el esfuerzo físico de los entrenamientos, la alcanzara de repente y recostada en el hombro de su compañero comenzó a cabecear, y mientras se deslizaba en la oscuridad de un corto sueño de su boca salió algo que ella no recordaría después, pero que el repasaría una y otra vez, preguntándose por su significado.

Estoy feliz de haber completado el veneno, pero extraño la sonrisa de karma kun, la sonrisa de verdad de karma kun me gusta mucho.

Ella se quedó dormida después de eso y el chico, francamente impactado se alegró de que no hubiera nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para ver el sonrojo que ahora tenía en su rostro.

* * *

_espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tengan una linda semana n-n_

_postdata, la segunda temporada de assasination classroom arranca esta temporada *-* q emocion_


	14. Un final, un comienzo

**_bueno, por fin estoy aquí, este es el ultimo capitulo de como un dulce veneno, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. aunque me descare con la espera de casi seis meses para el final, en serio lamento eso, he pensado en hacer un capitulo extra si recibo comentarios a favor de hacerlo, muy a modo de "especial de... inserte aquí evento estereotipico de manga shojo", así que si el extra se hace y de que se trataría dependerá de los lectores, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta aquí y gracias a JaZMiiN2000 muy especialmente por su constante apoyo y lindos comentarios. sin distraerlos mas les dejo este capitulo que espero disfruten._**

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y koro sensei se encontraba solo en la sala de maestros preparando algunas guías de estudio antes de los siguientes exámenes, absorbido en su trabajo. De repente una la familiar sensación de ser observado desde las sombras pareció emanar desde algún lugar, era aquella sed de sangre contenida que se había acostumbrado a sentir a su alrededor desde hacía un tiempo. El rápido movimiento de un cuchillo que voló hasta clavarse en la pared donde antes había estado su cabeza lo hizo moverse velozmente hacia su atacante.

Karma kun – dijo con tono neutro desde la espalda del muchacho – me alegra verte tan entusiasmado, pero justo ahora sensei se encuentra algo ocupado.

No puede culparme por intentarlo sensei – dijo el chico con media sonrisa llena de picardia – en realidad venia por un asunto ligeramente diferente al cuchillo.

Ara ara es cierto, nunca pude tener aquella charla contigo, hasta ahora no dejabas de evitarme – el rostro de koro sensei tomo súbitamente un tono rosa y una sonrisa burlona apareció en el – me había empezado a preguntar si debería secuestrarte después de la escuela para poder discutir lo importantes que pueden ser los sentimientos de una chica.

Entonces podríamos hablar sensei? – la sonrisa de karma cargada ahora con algo de vergüenza pareció ser todo lo que su maestro necesito para estallar alegremente en un segundo y comenzar a moverse por la sala mientras su voz se oía como si viniera de un altoparlante oculto.

Si era sobre eso sobre lo que querías hablar karma kun? – la alegría en su tono era inconfundible – la verdad los considero a todos como mis valiosos e irremplazables alumnos, que recurran a mi cuando necesitan consejo me hace muy feliz.

En un segundo se encontró junto al muchacho con una pila gigante de libros en donde, por lo que karma pudo leer de los títulos, había una mezcla entre autobiografías, novelas para adolescentes, libros de autoayuda y revistas para chicas. Una ligera nota de preocupación apareció en la expresión del joven, mientras se preguntaba que planeaba hacer con todo eso.

Ha, siempre he querido tener este tipo de charla con ustedes, pero todos parecen tan enfocados en el asesinato que el romance no pasa por sus cabezas ni por un segundo. El romance es la parte más divertida de ser joven, no me pueden, digo- en este punto el tono de koro sensei era tal que su emoción se delataba descaradamente en cada gesto, pareció ser halado hacia su usual compostura con una ligera tos - no se pueden privar de ello. vamos karma kun, quieres que charlemos en el patio? sensei te invitara un refresco.

Antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraban sentados en una banca frente a la escuela y el chico sintió una leve punzada de pánico ante la curiosa mirada de sus compañeros que salían de la escuela.

Creo que la cafetería sería mejor sensei, no quisiera que nadie supiera que le pregunte sobre este tema – karma aún mantenía una tímida sonrisa, lo cual pareció convencer una vez más a su maestro.

Ha, tienes razón karma kun, ustedes los chicos son tan tímidos con estos asuntos a esta edad.

Ni bien dicho esto estaban en la cafetería y el chico reprimió un suspiro de alivio mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la máquina expendedora de la esquina de la cafetería.

Yo traeré el refresco sensei, después de todo yo le he pedido que viniéramos.

Vaya, cuando quieres algo puedes ser inesperadamente buen chico karma kun- la sonrisa de auto satisfacción era ahora irritantemente amplia al observar al joven mientras regresaba a la mesa- ahora cuéntame, tienes algún problema con Okuda san del que quieres hablar? Tengo mucho material de referencia a mano.

El pelirrojo se sentó y abrió un refresco mientras observaba con desconfianza la sospechosa pila de libros y se preguntaba qué tanto de eso había sido leído por la creatura frente a él.

Sensei que opina sobre manami y yo – dijo distraídamente mientas bebía un sorbo de refresco tras una larga pausa.

Jujuju curiosa pregunta, karma kun – dijo koro sensei mientras bebía un sorbo a su vez – a primera vista, desde todas las perspectivas posibles, ustedes son realmente incompatibles.

La franqueza de esa respuesta inicial hiso que karma kun se atragantara con una ligera tos.

Pero –continuo con tono tranquilo y reposado sin inmutarse por la reacción del chico – que a pesar de eso tengan sentimientos el uno por el otro es maravilloso. implica que no buscan una persona que sea el reflejo de lo que más les gusta de sí mismos sino de lo que carecen, después de todo cuando dos personas son profundamente opuestas en varios aspectos en realidad puede que se complementen, como un rompecabezas. esas son las personas que más disfrutan estar juntos y que más se necesitan mutuamente. Ustedes se ven como ese tipo de pareja, como si en el momento en que uno estuviera a punto de romperse por sus conflictos internos el otro se encargara de mantenerlo todo junto y hacer que siguieran adelante. Todo esto es, después de todo, una especulación, pero lo digo porque conozco a mis estudiantes.

Sensei no cree que soy demasiado peligroso para Okuda san?, ella también es su valiosa estudiante y una muy buena chica mientras que yo soy alguien realmente peligroso. no solo soy posesivo, también caprichoso e impulsivo, en cierta medida no soy lo que un buen maestro sugeriría a su estudiante.

Desde mi punto de vista, que eso te preocupe y seas consiente de eso te hace ser el más indicado para estar con mi valiosa estudiante, karma kun. Muchas personas van por el mundo creyendo que son inofensivos, que no pueden lastimar a las personas que quieren, ni siquiera si lo intentan, pero en realidad eso los hace los más peligrosos, porque eso implica que nunca se paran a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás. Si realmente la quieres, confió en que no le harás daño, además no deberías subestimar a Okuda san, puede ser algo ingenua pero no es tonta ni tampoco débil, confió en que si alguien puede frenarte de ser necesario es esa obstinada chica.

Obstinada?

Bueno, desde la primera vez que intento matarme con sus venenos no ha dejado de buscar el veneno ideal, eso creo que lo sabes mejor que nadie. aunque el que me diste en la soda es realmente bueno creo que aún no es suficiente, dile que la felicito por refinar sus métodos hasta este punto; aunque creo que la idea de esconder una soda envenenada en esta máquina especifica durante el almuerzo fue algo arriesgada, pero igualmente fue un buen intento – en este punto cualquier rastro de broma había desaparecido del rostro de koro sensei mientras se ponía de pie.

Un segundo de pánico detuvo al muchacho, dio la impresión de que la más profunda sorpresa se apoderara de su rostro y como si de repente recobrara la conciencia tomo el cuchillo de su vaina y corrió hacia su presa sin dudar, atacándolo repetidas veces mientras este lo esquivaba con facilidad y con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro.

No sabes cuándo rendirte kar– el ruido de cristales dejo a la mitad esa última frase y koro sensei cayó por la ventana de la cafetería.

El sonido de un líquido que saltaba dibujo una sonrisa diferente en el rostro del chico que observaba cuidadosamente desde el otro lado del inexistente cristal el pequeño y disimulado poso

Muy listo- se oyó una voz desde las fangosas aguas – lo que sea que contuviera la lata solo debía disminuir mi velocidad lo suficiente como para que no pudiera impedir caer, no matarme. en definitiva ella se ha encontrad con sustancias muy interesantes mientras investigaba, así que tu simulación de ataques no buscaba más que guiarme a la ventana y distráeme un poco mientras hacía efecto, o me equivoco? pero olvidas algo karma kun, mientras tenga mi película de moco, el agua no me hace daño.

Eso no es solo agua sensei- Dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa mientras su maestro se arrastraba trabajosamente desde el estanque y se empezaba a mover como una babosa hacia el bosque – como usted ha dicho Okuda san se ha topado con sustancias muy interesantes mientras investigaba, incluso con una capaz de disolver su capa de moco y dejarlo indefenso.

Como una masa de pesadilla koro sensei se internó en el bosque moviéndose trabajosamente entre los árboles en busca de refugio.

Es un chico realmente tenaz – pensó mientras el agudo sonido de una cuerda lo sobresaltaba – incluso adivino que me dirigiría al bosque para esperar a que el efecto de la sustancia del pozo y de la soda pasara y preparo esta trampa, pero – en ese momento una lluvia de flechas cayo desde los árboles y la masa fangosa que era koro sensei se movió rápidamente hacia la copa de los árboles para esquivarlo- aun con mi velocidad reducida puedo evitar morir por esto.

Sensei – la delicada voz de manami, observándolo inexpresiva desde la copa del árbol frente a él lo sobresalto – por favor pruebe este veneno.

Fue entonces cuando lo que se sintió como un globo de agua lo dejo cubierto de una sustancia escarlata y lo hizo caer de lleno al suelo.

Rápidamente la chica bajo del árbol y se encontró con su compañero que contemplaba a su maestro en el suelo, completamente inmóvil. Tras largos segundos de un incrédulo silencio finalmente la voz del joven se escuchó como si viniera de otro mundo.

Okuda san – dijo en un murmullo – creo que lo logramos

Karma kun – ella sonrió alegremente en ese momento mientras contenía su emoción- en serio lo hicimos

La incredulidad en su voz mostraban que más palabras eran demasiado para ella en ese momento.

Aun así no debemos correr riesgos- el chico cautelosamente saco un arma de su bolsillo y apunto al cadáver que yacía en la hierba – tu veneno en ha sido efectivo, pero no podemos debemos dejar cabos sueltos.

Has aprendido bien karma kun - La burlona voz de sensei detrás de los chicos los sobresalto. En efecto aquello frente a ellos era koro sensei, pero la voz que se oía, era indudablemente la de sensei y estaba seguros de que esta no provenía de la figura en el suelo – si yo no hubiera tomado medidas a tiempo, en efecto hubieran tenido éxito. es una lástima que ese veneno solo funcione adecuadamente al ser absorbido por la piel, así solo con mudar de piel e impedido que la situación empeore, aun así...

El sonido de los disparos de karma resonó en el bosque mientras la risa de koro sensei se alejaba, tras dejar aquella última frase en el aire.

fue un gran intento, los veré mañana en clase. Por cierto karma kun, no olvides nuestra conversación, aunque notara su plan creo que tanto tu como yo hablábamos en serio.

Después esto una pesada atmosfera callo en el bosque, ya no se oía la voz de koro sensei y nada indicaba que aquel bosque hubiera más seres vivos que los dos jóvenes, cuyo tiempo parecía haberse congelado en ese segundo; mientras el sonido de los frenéticos disparos de karma parecía fundirse los sonidos del bosque, como un si siempre hubiera estado allí, ajeno al objetivo desaparecido. Un cargador vacío, dos, tres; uno tras otro se apilaban, mientras una confundida manami examinaba la abandonada piel de koro sensei, sintiendo como era llevada de nuevo hasta el punto de partida.

"tan cerca" era un pensamiento flotante, compartido por los dos y a pesar de esto ellos se sentían profundamente solos y abandonados ante este fracaso. Aunque hubieran intentado reprimirlo, ellos realmente creían que esta vez lo lograrían. "no debes tomar nada por hecho en un asesinato", una lección largamente aprendida que quizá se permitieron olvidar por unos segundos, donde quizá el gran error había sido permitir que su sentido del triunfo se apoderara de ellos muy pronto. El plan había sido perfecto, ni un solo error, pero la derrota estaba decidida desde el principio. La desolación que sentían justo ahora era el precio de aquel tonto error.

Cuando finalmente no hubo más balas que disparar, el desolado paisaje delato cuan destructivas podían ser las armas que se suponía no debían dañar más que a su objetivo, el pelirrojo cayo de rodillas perdido en su frustración y dijo lo que sonaron como las primeras palabras después de una eternidad de silencio, para entonces daba la impresión de hablar para sí mismo más que para la joven a su lado.

Jamás tuvimos oportunidad, no es así?

Sus palabras parecieron sacar de una ensoñación a manami, quien aun examinaba incrédula aquella parodia de cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando ella giro sus apagados ojos hacia la derrotada figura del chico, quien arrodillado en el suelo había alzado su cabeza para mirar a las primeras estrellas del atardecer en medio de un silencio ausente, desprovisto de su usual vitalidad. Solo entonces fue consiente de cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente

Parecemos verdaderos idiotas, dimos lo mejor que teníamos y aun así estábamos destinados a fracasar

Por las mejillas del joven no caía ninguna lágrima, pero manami no pudo evitar pensar que lloraba, parecía como si en él no hubiera ni un hilo de vida en ese momento, como si efectivamente se hubiera dado por vencido. Los pensamientos de la chica comenzaron a andar en círculos: Era doloroso, él estaba sufriendo profundamente, si tan solo hubiera sido un veneno más rápido, si tan solo hubiera podido crear un veneno que matara al ser bebido, si tan solo hubiera pensado que él podría cambiar de piel con tal facilidad; entonces la persona que más quería no estaría sufriendo tanto ahora, el dio lo mejor de sí por este plan, pero ella sintió que como si le hubiera fallado.

La culpa se comenzaba a formar en el interior de su pecho, como si fuera una pesada bola de hierro, crecía constantemente, aplastando cualquier otra emoción, llevándola al borde de las lágrimas y solo se hacía más y más hondo al pensar en la alegre sonrisa de su amado, que llego a temer no ver nunca más.

Entonces algo capturo su atención, un movimiento sutil pero que la arrojo fuera de tales pensamientos en un segundo. Fue consiente de algo, al ver la amarilla piel que vivía aun, libre de las manchas escarlata y sintió como en un segundo era invadida por un nuevo ímpetu.

Entre tanto, Karma aun en silencio con su cabeza ocupada por el fracaso, pensaba en cómo ahora debería alejarse de manami sin siquiera poder despedirse con la cabeza en alto, era patético, no tenía el valor de llamarse a sí mismo hombre si ni siquiera podía ayudar a cumplir el sueño de la persona que amaba. Lo había dado todo, o al menos eso creía; pero justo ahora que todo había terminado, veía las posibilidades que había omitido, las ideas que no habían cruzado por su cabeza lo hicieron, las características del veneno que manami le había dicho y él había ignorado fueron súbitamente recordadas. Quizá un mejor plan hubiera funcionado adecuadamente, no se sentía capaz de culpar a nadie más que a su propia incompetencia, pues el definitivamente era un caso perdido, algo que no tenía remedio. Aquellos pensamientos habrían continuado consumiendo su ser hasta sumirlo en la oscuridad si un leve ruido de metal y cristal a su espalda no lo hubiera sobresaltado.

Bajo la luz de la luna manami estaba inclinada sobre la piel de koro sensei y con precisión cortaba pedazos de esta con un bisturí, para luego colocarlo cuidadosamente dentro del frasco donde lo que restaba del tentáculo permanecía encerrado. En la oscuridad el brillo de sus lentes le daba un matiz macabro a la escena, pero por su parte ella se encontraba tan abstraída en su tarea que no noto el momento en el que las los ojos dorados de posaron en ella y el brillo que reapareció estos, como si acabara de comprender los misterios del universo al verla.

El tentáculo se hacía más y más grande con cada trozo de carne que absorbía al interior del frasco, como un monstruo caníbal que crecía a una velocidad impensable. Ella continuaba trabajando incansablemente, sin percatarse de este cambio y de cómo, el ahora gigante tentáculo, intentaba escapar, tampoco noto cuando fue interceptado por el agotado muchacho hasta que el ruido del movimiento la sobresalto, haciéndola girar su cabeza como un reflejo, para ver como ante ella se alzaba la amenazadora figura de Akabane karma, sosteniendo inclemente el tentáculo que se retorcía agónicamente. Los ojos de color mercurio la observaban impasibles, con una sensación amenazante en ellos, pero aun así la mirada de la chica no se apartó de aquellos ojos mientras una calmada sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Gracias ,karma kun no me fije que había crecido tanto, me ayudarías cuidando del tentáculo mientras termino de recoger lo que queda sin dañar del tejido?

El no respondió nada, pero un sutil cambio suavizo su mirada en ese momento y por toda respuesta se sentó a su lado sobre la hierba, mientras ella continuaba trabajando. Pasaron cerca de una hora en aquel surreal silencio, hasta que solo quedo tejido muerto y manchas escarlata, junto con dos grandes frascos de tejido y un tentáculo encerrado en su prisión de cristal. Para entonces la atmosfera del bosque era mucho más ligera, mientras el aroma de las hierbas nocturnas inundaba el aire y las luciérnagas salían perezosamente de su escondite.

Viendo su obra terminada manami se dejó caer agotada sobre el césped y sintió como la fresca briza de principios de otoño acariciaba su rostro. Se encontraba llena de tierra y cubierta de rastros de veneno, su cabello estaba completamente desordenado y su uniforme era un desastre, pero se sentía realmente satisfecha. Habían fallado, pero no era el fin, mientras tuvieran algunos meses, algunos días, algunas horas, ella seguiría trabajando, ellos seguirían trabajando, no se rendirían, ella no iba a permitir eso; el veneno ideal estaría a su alcance tarde o temprano y ahora tenía mucho, mucho tejido para seguir experimentando. Esta vez estudiaría también a sensei, estudiaría a fondo a su objetivo, no cometería los mismos errores, su trabajo recién había comenzado. Con una sonrisa contemplo las estrellas y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida en ese instante, hasta que el joven que estaba a su lado hablo, moviendo ligeramente su ensoñacion.

Okuda san – su voz era temblorosa, algo realmente inusual en el siempre seguro karma

Si, karma kun? – la curiosidad en la tranquila voz de manami contrasto fuertemente con el sospechoso tono del joven, quien continuo tras un hondo suspiro

eres hermosa, más hermosa que nada que haya visto en mi vida, no quería despedirme sin decírtelo.

La chica se sintió bruscamente arrastrada a la realidad, o algo similar a esto, como si fuera despertada en medio de un sueño. Aquello que acababa de oír no podía ser real o sí? Se sentó de golpe y observo al chico que, de espaldas a ella, contemplaba la gigantesca luna que se alzaba por sobre su cabeza y estuvo segura de que debía ser un error o una alucinación, pues el mismo parecía una creatura sacada de un cuento de hadas en ese momento, casi estuvo segura de ello hasta que volvió a escuchar aquella voz como sacada de otro mundo.

Tú eres realmente increíble, no tardaste nada en comprender que aún había mucho por hacer, incluso si habíamos fallado hoy- en este punto la inseguridad en su voz se había desvanecido y había sido reemplazada por una reposada tristeza- la verdad es que tú nunca te detienes, por eso creo que eres realmente hermosa y justo ahora eres más hermosa que nada en el mundo. Hasta ahora nunca te dije lo que sentía porque me aterraba hacerte daño, pero justo ahora lo que más temo es que me dejes atrás, no soportaría verte marchar; por eso como soy un cobarde lo hare yo. Te amo como nunca había amado a nadie, eres lista, eres la persona más inocente y dulce que he conocido, y también eres increíblemente fuerte y obstinada y cuando veo tu rostro deseo abrazarte con fuerza y no dejarte ir, pero me aterra lo que te pueda hacer; por eso gracias por permitir que nuestros caminos se cruzaran y permitirme conocer a una persona tan hermosa. si deseas olvidar todo lo que he dicho hoy, eres libre de hacerlo, pero al menos deseaba decirlo una vez, por favor cuídate mucho

El sonido de los pasos sobre la hierba mientras se alejaba asusto a manami, por un segundo tuvo muchos problemas para poner sus pensamientos en orden, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Pero al ver como la figura de karma se alejaba en la distancia, fue como si su cuerpo reaccionara antes que su mente. Corrió tras él y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lo detenía, no lo dejaría ir, no podía permitirlo. Como movida por una fuerza desconocida reconoció aquello como el único pensamiento conciso que podía abarcar su mente en ese momento, mientras sus palabras se agolpaban por salir de su pecho.

Karma kun eres hermoso, tu preocupación, tu malicia, tu determinación. Eres como un sueño hecho realidad, como una obra de arte en movimiento; aterrador pero gentil, no eres tan débil como crees, no eres tan malo como crees, no eres perfecto pero eres sincero y piensas en los demás mucho más de lo que admites; eres el sueño que solo yo puedo ver, que no quiero compartir. Tu sonrisa sincera es lo más bello que he visto, y tu consideración lo más dulce que he probado, no me importa dejar que juegues un poco con migo, porque confió en que tu no me harás daño, porque yo sé que tú eres realmente muy bueno. justo ahora a lo que más le temo es a perderte, a permitir que te alejes de mí, la única razón por la que hoy me pude levantar tan fácilmente fue porque me di cuenta de que mientras estuvieras a mi lado aun habría una segunda oportunidad, contigo a mi lado creo que soy capaz de conquistar el mundo entero. jamás dije nada porque ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que tu pudieras sentir por mi lo que yo siento por ti. Te amo Akabane karma.

Las lágrimas de manami resbalaban por sus mejillas para ese momento y el acopio de fuerza instintiva del que se había valido para poder gritar con tal seguridad sus sentimientos había comenzado a abandonarla , haciéndola súbitamente consiente de todo lo que había dicho y de la fuerza con la que sostenía al pelirrojo mientras un violento rubor cubría su rostro. Por un momento se preguntó si aquellos últimos minutos no habían sido más que un gran malentendido, si no había sido todo un sueño. El tren de sus pensamientos comenzó a andar de forma errática hasta que se detuvo en seco al sentir la dorada mirada del chico que se había girado para encararla.

Okuda san, puedo creer que lo que me has dicho es verdad?

La mirada del chico fue tan fuerte que ella debió hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir el impulso de apartar sus ojos de los de él, pero con un tímido asentimiento transmitió todo aquello que le quedaba por decir. Sintió como su rostro se enrojecía aún más bajo la intensa mirada del joven, mientras esta adquiría un matiz diferente, como si de repente una fuerza poderosa se moviera en su interior y él se contuviera de obedecerla.

Y yo- dijo por fin ella con un hilillo de voz – puedo creer que tus palabras son verdad karma kun? Realmente puedo creer que me amas?

El firme asentimiento del joven fue la única respuesta que recibió la chica antes de que los fuertes brazos la estrecharan, como si temiera que ese momento se fuese a desvanecer y con él toda la alegría que sentía.

Karma era feliz en ese momento, tan feliz que deseaba gritarlo al mundo. La persona más hermosa del mundo, la persona más maravillosa del mundo, su amada Okuda manami también lo amaba. El mismo no podía creer que ella viera en el algo digno de ser amado, pero lo había visto. Se veía tan dulce con su rostro ruborizado, llena de tierra y con su cabello desarreglado, tenía ganas de no dejarla ir jamás. Aquella última pregunta había desbordado sus sentimientos por ella de una forma que él no creyó posible. De repente sintió como si los muros de un gigantesco dique se rompieran en su corazón y un poderoso torrente de emociones inundara todos sus sentidos; pareció como si la única respuesta posible radicara en sostener con fuerza aquella delicada figura, aquella que para su regocijo también lo rodeaba con delgados pero firmes brazos.

Después de unos minutos se apartó, solo un segundo, solo lo suficiente para poder contemplar el rostro lleno de sorpresa de manami, quien suspiro al ver aquellos ojos del color del ámbar que la observaban tiernamente.

No me siento capaz de dejarte ir, Okuda san, realmente estoy muy enamorado de ti.

Entonces no lo hagas, porque yo también estoy muy enamorada de ti.

El tierno beso que siguió a esas palabras pareció detener el mundo alrededor de los dos, era como si de repente todo se desvaneciera y solo estuvieran ellos dos para toda la eternidad. En un principio fue tan tímido y dulce, como si pidieran permiso mutuamente para tanta felicidad, pero tras unos segundo los desbordantes sentimientos de los dos se apoderaron de sus labios, como si intentaran comunicarse en unos instantes cuan fuertes eran sus sentimientos, cuanto necesitaban el uno del otro. Al final ya sedientos de aire se apartaron forzosamente, mientras se contemplaban, bajo la luz de la luna, pensando cuan afortunados eran.

Era ese día el que manami recordaba, exactamente un año después, en el laboratorio de ciencias de la preparatoria aoba mientras rellenaba los reportes. En efecto el mundo aún existía y si había tenido éxito o no en la creación del veneno, no puede ser dicho aquí, pero es indudable que en cuanto termino su trabajo, ella salió rápidamente del laboratorio con su corazón palpitante, hacia los arboles de cerezo de la entrada de la preparatoria.

Satoshi senpai la observaba con tristeza, desde la ventana mientras ella corría hacia el pelirrojo que la esperaba en el portón de la escuela. Hacia un poco menos de un año le había confesado sus sentimientos a manami, cuando ella regreso a la tienda acompañada de ese mismo chico y había sido brutalmente rechazado. De vez en cuando aún sentía las amenazantes y aterradoras miradas del celoso novio, pero la sonrisa de manami lo reconfortaba, ella era feliz junto a aquel curioso joven. Suspiro una vez más mientras pensaba "creo que perdí justamente, chico pelirrojo", al apartarse de la ventana decidido a dejar de torturarse inútilmente

Mientras aquellos pensamientos se asentaban en el corazón del presidente del club de química, manami, ignorante de aquello, corría rumbo a la persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos todo aquel día.

Karma kun! – gritaba alegremente mientras corría hacia su amado, que pacientemente la esperaba en el portón de la escuela, rodeado de todos los estudiantes que salían a esa hora del edificio

Manami chan – dijo el mientras extendía sus brazos para abrazarla con fuerza, como siempre hacia al saludarla – has salido temprano del club hoy

Hoy es un día especial, así que tenía muchas ganas de verte. me fue fácil encontrarte a pesar de todas estas personas, ya te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta tu cabello? hace realmente fácil no perderte de vista.

Eres quizá la única persona que prefiere no perderme de vista nunca

Por qué te amo, karma kun, no me permitiría perderte de vista.

El sonrojo del joven fue tal que causo una risa de la chica que alegremente lo tomo de la mano mientras empezaron a caminar.

Te has vuelto realmente directa, manami chan – dijo el notando como las orejas de la chica se sonrojaban y entonces una felina sonrisa cruzo su rostro – pero nunca dejas de ser tan dulce. espero que estés preparada, este ha sido solo el primer año de muchos, no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir fácilmente.

Ni yo a ti – concluyo ella sonrojándose aún más, mientras caminaban juntos por la acera, con sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas.


End file.
